Insanity
by wolfy94
Summary: [CHAPTER 6 IS UP!] Kai dan Sehun adalah saudara kandung, tapi Kai mencintai Sehun. Apakah Sehun akan membalas perasaan adiknya? Sementara ia sendiri menyukai Luhan. Mana yang Sehun pilih? Bahagia dan melihat adiknya pergi untuk selamanya atau bersama adiknya dan mengorbankan cinta nya dengan Luhan. Read this FF! HunKai and HunHan, Hun seme! Kai Luhan uke!
1. Chapter 1

Insanity

**Hello reader semua!^^**

**Disini saya adalah author yang sangat baru hihi, semoga kalian suka ya FF nya^^**

**Main Cast: Oh Sehun and Kim (Oh) Jongin**

**Other Cast: Xi Luhan, Park Chanyeol dan member exo lainnya**

**Disclaimer: FF ini murni saya bikin dengan ide saya sendiri, kalau ada kemiripan dengan FF lain mungkin hanya kebetulan karna saya juga manusia biasa. Cast punya Tuhan dan keluarga, kecuali Sehun punya saya #digamparfans**

**Note: Typo bertebaran. Saya sangat mengharapkan review kalian ya, review kritik dan saran boleh, request juga boleh banget kok, asal jangan bash atau jd silent reader yaw^^**

…

"Kai? Apa kau sudah minum obatnya?" tanya namja berkulit putih itu pada namja tan disamping nya.

"Belum hyung. Aku baik-baik saja, tidak perlu minum obat." jawab namja tan yang biasa dipanggil Kai itu.

Sehun, namja berkulit putih itu adalah kakak kandung Jongin atau yang biasa dipanggil Kai. Sehun menghela nafas nya panjang, ia lelah harus setiap hari membujuk adik kesayangan nya itu untuk minum obat. Kai sakit. Dan Sehun tidak mau adiknya itu bertambah sakit. Penyakit jantung yang diderita adiknya sejak kecil itu bertambah parah sejak kepergian kedua orang tua mereka. Sehun hanya memiliki Kai di dunia ini, tidak ada lagi keluarga yang mau menampung mereka yang jatuh miskin semenjak perusahaan appa nya bangkrut, apalagi orang tua mereka memutuskan untuk bunuh diri meninggalkan mereka yang saat itu masih remaja.

"Ayolah Kai, kau harus minum obat mu. Kau tau kan, hyung harus bekerja hingga malam untuk membeli obat mu." Sehun masih berusaha membujuk adiknya itu. Kai tetap menggeleng.

"Baiklah hyung." Kai pun akhirnya menurut saat melihat raut kecewa di wajah Sehun. Ia meminum obat-obat nya itu. Obat-obatan Kai memang sangat banyak, itu semua membuatnya lelah. Tidak tau kah hyung nya bahwa obat-obat itu sama sekali tidak enak, bahkan sangat menyiksa. Selalu membuat Kai ketergantungan akan obat itu saat jantung nya kambuh, sungguh tidak enak.

"Hyung? Bolehkah aku sekolah lagi?" tanya Kai pada Sehun.

Sehun menoleh menatap manik hitam adiknya itu. "Tidak, kau masih sakit." jawab Sehun dingin.

Kai menghela nafas kecewa. Ia memang berhenti sekolah sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Sejak dokter mengatakan jantung Kai bertambah parah dan ia tidak boleh terlalu lelah. Sehun yang tidak ingin mengambil resiko berbahaya untuk adiknya itu memutuskan untuk menyuruh Kai berhenti sekolah dan beristirahat di rumah. Kai awalnya menolak keinginan hyung nya itu. Tapi, melihat Sehun yang benar-benar khawatir pada nya itu membuat ia mengalah.

"Hyung, jebal. Ini sudah 2 tahun, aku ingin sekolah seperti hyung. Punya banyak teman, tidak terus-terusan begini." Kai masih tetap bersikeras membujuk hyung nya.

"Tidak semua orang itu baik Kai, tidak semua orang akan menjaga mu seperti hyung." jawab Sehun tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada adiknya. Matanya terus menatap lurus jendela didepannya, menonton kebisingan jalan dari apartemen nya.

"Hyung, aku janji akan selalu meminum obat ku. Ku mohon." Kai menatap sendu namja dingin disamping nya yang masih terus menatap ke luar jendela.

"Akan hyung pikirkan." jawab Sehun datar. Ia tak tau harus bagaimana. Kau tau kan? Kai adalah satu-satunya orang yang ia miliki. Tidak ada keluarga atau teman yang bisa ia datangi saat ia sedih selain Kai. Sehun sangat menyayangi Kai, bahkan jika harus mengorbankan nyawa nya sendiri demi Kai itu sungguh tak apa jika dibanding harus kehilangan Kai.

"Baiklah." Kai tersenyum senang. Walaupun Sehun belum mengizinkan nya, tapi setidaknya ia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk berharap bahwa Sehun akan mengizinkan nya.

Sehun beranjak ke kamarnya dan mengganti baju nya. Ia sedang bersiap-siap pergi bekerja sekarang. Pekerjaan nya sebagai pelayan bubble tea shop yang memiliki gaji sedikit terpaksa membuatnya bekerja menjadi pengantar koran pagi juga. Beruntung, ia memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata hingga membuatnya mendapat beasiswa di salah satu universitas ternama di Seoul.

"Kai, hyung pergi bekerja dulu ne?" Sehun menghampiri adiknya dan mengusak kepala adik kesayangan nya itu dengan lembut.

"Baik hyung. Tapi, cepatlah pulang. Aku takut sendirian." Kai menatap hyung nya itu.

"Baik chagi. Hyung akan pulang cepat, jika kau takut pergilah ke apartemen Baekhyun." jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum pada adiknya. Sedih memang melihat Kai begini, ia benar-benar takut Sehun tinggalkan tapi Sehun harus bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka dan juga obat-obatan Kai yang tentu saja tidak murah.

…

Kai melirik jam dinding di ruang tengah. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8,tapi belum ada tanda bahwa Sehun akan pulang. Kai sangat gelisah dan khawatir. Kai mengedarkan mata nya ke sekeliling ruangan yang di cat biru langit itu. Matanya menangkap sebuah foto yang terpanjang di dinding, foto nya dengan Sehun yang sedang menikmati ice cream. Keduanya terlihat tersenyum bahagia di dalam foto itu. Tanpa sadar, Kai tersenyum sendiri.

"Kenapa aku sangat bodoh, hyung? Bagaimana tanggapan mu jika adik kecil mu ini ternyata mencintai mu? Kau juga mencintai ku kan hyung? Tapi tentu saja, cinta yang kau miliki terhadapku adalah cinta yang normal sebagaimana hyung dan dongsaeng nya. Bukan seperti yang aku miliki." Kai berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Kai tau perasaan nya itu salah, sangat salah. Ia hina, tak seharusnya ada adik yang mencintai kakaknya. Tapi, perasaan nya itu sudah terlalu dalam. Ia sama sekali tak bisa menghapusnya.

"Hyung pulang." suara Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Kai. Ia menatap hyung nya yang baru saja pulang itu.

"Lihat Kai, hyung bawakan ayam goreng kesukaan mu." kata Sehun sambil tersenyum senang. Ia memperlihatkan tangan nya yang membawa bungkusan ayam goreng kesukaan Kai.

"Astaga hyung! Benarkah? Kai lapar sekali menunggu hyung pulang." kata Kai sambil berpura-pura cemberut. Sehun terkekeh melihat adiknya itu. Oh ayolah, umur Kai dan Sehun hanya terpaut 2 tahun tapi Kai benar-benar jauh dari kata dewasa.

"Kau kan bisa masak mie instant haha." Sehun menggoda adiknya. Kai yang digoda pun hanya merengut lucu.

"Kalau aku sakit karna makan mie terus bagaimana?" tanya Kai masih sambil terus cemberut.

"Jangan pernah sakit." tiba-tiba nada bicara Sehun berubah serius. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan. Kai terkejut melihat hyung nya tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"Tidak akan." jawab Kai. Sehun memeluk adik nya itu, ia benar-benar takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Kai. Siapa yang mau ditinggalkan oleh orang yang kau sayangi? Tentu saja tidak ada.

Kai menenggelamkan wajah nya di ceruk leher Sehun. Wangi tubuh kakak nya benar-benar membuat nya nyaman. Sehun mengelus kepala adiknya itu.

"Lebih baik kau makan ayam nya lalu tidur adik manis." kata Sehun sambil memukul sayang kepala adiknya itu.

"Ahh, appo hyung! Aku itu tampan, bukan manis." Kai merengut sebal, dipukul nya lengan Sehun pelan. Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah dongsaeng nya itu.

….

Sehun mengelap keringat di dahinya. Sore ini cafe bubble tea tempatnya bekerja sangat ramai. Pengunjung bahkan sampai antri di pintu masuk. Ia masih sibuk mengantarkan pesanan bubble tea di meja para tamu. Sehun senang jika ramai begini setiap hari, bos nya akan menambah gaji nya jika cafe terus ramai. Tapi, tak dapat Sehun pungkiri juga bahwa ia sangat lelah mengingat pagi tadi ia harus naik sepeda biru nya mengantarkan koran pagi dan siang nya harus kuliah hingga sore. Ditambah lagi cafe yang sangat ramai seperti sekarang ini.

Tanpa Sehun sadari, seorang namja manis yang duduk di sudut cafe sambil meminum bubble tea taro nya itu memperhatikan nya. Memperhatikan bagaimana Sehun melayani para pelanggan dengan senyum manis nya itu, bagaimana cara Sehun mengelap keringat nya, ia benar-benar menikmati memandang Sehun walaupun dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Namja itu terus menyeruput bubble tea nya, entah sudah berapa cup yang ia habiskan, namun ia masih tetap betah duduk disana dan memandangi Sehun. Sehun berjalan di depannya sambil membawa nampan berisi beberapa cup bubble tea saat tiba-tiba ia tersandung kaki namja manis itu.

BRAK!

Bubble tea yang Sehun bawa terjatuh dan mengenai badan namja manis itu. Ia terlihat konyol sekarang dengan bubble tea yang membasahi baju nya. Sehun tercekat melihat namja didepannya itu, ia tau sudah pasti pelanggan nya itu akan marah besar. Wajah Sehun seketika pucat pasi.

"Ma..maaf tuan. Sa..saya tidak sengaja." Sehun benar-benar merasa bersalah. Ia tak berani menatap namja didepannya itu.

"Ah, tidak apa. Lagipula, ini salah ku. Kau tersandung kaki ku kan?" reaksi namja itu benar-benar membuat Sehun bingung. Ia menatap nya tidak percaya.

"Maafkan saya tuan, saya akan membantu membersihkan nya." ucap Sehun, lalu ia mengambil sapu tangan dari saku nya dan dengan teliti membersihkan baju namja manis itu walaupun baju nya tetap basah dan lengket.

"Tidak apa. Aku Xi Luhan, kau Sehun kan?" namja mungil itu akhirnya bersuara setelah Sehun selesai membersihkan bajunya.

"Iya, aku Sehun. Darimana tuan tau?" tanya Sehun bingung.

Luhan menunjuk name tag Sehun yang tertempel di celemeknya. Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Ia menatap Luhan yang terus tersenyum sedari tadi. Entah kenapa, jantung nya terasa berdetak kencang saat melihat senyum Luhan.

"Sehun? Sehun? Kenapa melamun?" Luhan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya didepan wajah Sehun membuat namja tampan itu menoleh cepat pada nya. Ia benar-benar malu pada Luhan, kenapa juga ia harus melamun didepan orang yang baru dikenal nya ini.

"Ah, maaf tuan. Sekali lagi maaf dan terima kasih sudah memaafkan saya." Sehun membungkuk sopan pada Luhan. Luhan hanya terkekeh kecil, membuat Sehun mengyerngitkan dahi nya bingung.

"Ada apa tuan?" Sehun masih bingung.

"Aniyoo.. Panggil saja Luhan, kau itu terlalu formal." jawab Luhan sambil masih terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Sehun.

"Baiklah Luhan. Apa kau mau ku ambilkan bubble tea lagi?" tanya Sehun seraya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Luhan.

"Tidak usah, bubble tea ku masih ada." ia memperlihatkan cup bubble tea nya pada Sehun sebelum pamit pulang karena ingin segera mengganti baju nya yang basah itu. Sehun menatap punggung namja manis itu hingga ia menghilang di belokan jalan. Tak dapat Sehun pungkiri bahwa pesona Luhan memang mengagumkan, dia manis dan lembut.

"Hun? Kau tidak ingin pulang? Kai pasti menunggu mu." Chanyeol, teman kerja Sehun menepuk pundaknya. Sehun menoleh kaget dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa memperlihatkan deretan gigi nya yang rapi. Chanyeol adalah kekasih Baekhyun, namja mungil yang tinggal di sebelah apartemen Sehun dan Kai. Mungkin dunia yang terlalu kecil sehingga Sehun dapat bertemu lagi dengan nya di tempat kerja.

"Ah, iya. Apakah semua pelanggan sudah pulang?" Sehun memandang sekeliling nya.

"Kau lihat orang lain selain kita? Karyawan yang lain bahkan sudah pulang bodoh, kau terlalu sibuk mengobrol dengan namja manis tadi." Chanyeol terkekeh menggoda Sehun dan Sehun hanya bisa merengut sebal.

Sehun segera mengganti baju nya dan mengambil tas nya di ruangan staff dan pulang bersama Chanyeol. Chanyeol tinggal satu apartemen dengan Baekhyun, maka ia dan Sehun pun bisa pulang bersama. Mereka hanya pulang jalan kaki, cafe tidak begitu jauh dari apartemen walaupun kadang melelahkan harus berjalan kaki. Tapi, mereka juga harus menghemat uang walaupun hanya untuk naik bus.

"Namja yang tadi manis juga eoh." Chanyeol memecah keheningan di antara keduanya.

"Oh, nama nya Luhan. Menurut ku juga begitu." Sehun mengancingkan jaket nya, ini sudah bulan Juli, udara malam di Seoul benar-benar terasa membekukan tulang.

"Kau naksir ya?" Chanyeol menggoda Sehun. Dan Sehun tidak marah kali ini, justru ia tersenyum.

"Entahlah. Kau tau cinta pada pandangan pertama?" Sehun menoleh pada Chanyeol yang sibuk membenarkan kacamata nya.

"Aku mencintai Baekhyun pada pertemuan kedua, walaupun di pertemuan pertama pun dia begitu mempesona." jawab Chanyeol sambil memandang langit malam Seoul.

"Oh. Mungkin aku adalah tipe yang cinta pada pandangan pertama." jawab Sehun datar.

"Kau naksir dia eoh? Kau harus berdoa agar bertemu dengan nya lagi atau akan ku rebut ia dari mu haha." Chanyeol tertawa keras bagaikan anak kecil yang berhasil membuat beberapa pejalan kaki lainnya melirik ke arah nya.

Sehun hanya bisa memotar bola mata nya malas melihat yoda itu tertawa. "Kalau begitu aku akan merebut Baekhyun dari mu." jawab Sehun asal.

Chanyeol hanya memelototkan bola mata nya yang bulat itu. "Yakk! Tidak akan Sehun pabbo!" Sehun hanya terkekeh keras dan berlari menghindari pukulan Chanyeol. Dan sekarang terjadi lah aksi kejar-kejaran di antara kedua nya, mewarnai malam mereka yang dingin.

…

**TBC or END/?**

**Gimana? Author tau ini masih aneh karena author masih newbie. Tapi pasti bakal diperbaikin wkwk.**

**Jangan lupa review ya kalo kalian mau FF ini lanjut, review kalian berharga banget buat Author.**

**Anyyeong~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Anyyeong~~ Ini chapter 2 nya**

**Mohon maaf kalo masih aneh ya, tapi semoga kalian dapet feel ceritanya.**

**Thankyou yang udah mau review, don't be silent readers ya^^**

Sehun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Cahaya matahari pagi ini memaksa masuk melalui celah matanya, mengganggu dirinya yang masih sangat lelah. Ia meraba kasur di samping nya, tidak menemukan sosok Kai disana. Apartement Kai dan Sehun memang sangat kecil dan hanya memiliki satu kamar, mereka berdua harus tidur bersama satu kamar. Sehun memaksa membuka matanya yang masih ingin terlelap itu, mencari sosok adik nya di kamar. Tak ada tanda-tanda Kai disana.

Sehun mengangkat tubuh nya keluar kamar. Mencari sosok adiknya di dapur, hati nya lega melihat namja tan itu tengah memasak sarapan untuk nya. Mata nya memandangi sang adik yang tengah memasak sarapan untuk nya itu. Kai memang benar-benar ahli memasak walaupun kadang Sehun khawatir dia menjadi ceroboh seperti saat ia tak sengaja memotong jari nya sendiri atau menumpahkan air panas di tangan nya.

"Hei tuan Oh Sehun, cepat mandi dan sarapan." Kai melirik Sehun tanpa menghentikan pekerjaan nya.

"Baik adik kecil." Sehun mengacak rambut Kai dan Kai hanya merengut kesal.

Sehun keluar dari kamar nya dengan menggunakan jeans panjang nya dan kaos berwarna biru tua, sederhana namun tampan sekali. Kai tak berkedip memandang hyung nya itu. Sehun benar-benar tampan, Kai juga tampan tapi ia lebih pantas disebut manis. Sehun mengambil posisi duduk berhadapan dengan Kai dan melahap roti panggang cokelat kesukaan nya yang Kai buatkan.

"Makanlah, jika hanya memandang hyung kau tak akan kenyang." ujar Sehun masih sambil mengunyah roti panggang nya.

"Nanti saja lah." jawab Kai tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari Sehun.

Sehun menyuapkan roti panggang nya untuk Kai. Kai pun hanya menurut dan memakan roti panggang nya.

"Hyung harus berangkat dulu ne." kata Sehun sambil menyuapkan roti terakhir ke mulutnya.

"Pulang lah cepat." kata Kai sambil mengambilkan tas Sehun dan hyung nya itu pun hanya mengangguk.

…...

Sehun melangayuh sepeda tua nya menyusuri jalanan perumahan kota Seoul. Mengantarkan koran pagi memang tidak boleh terlambat, kalau terlambat bisa-bisa ia dimarahi para pelanggan nya. Udara dingin pagi ini membuat Sehun menggigil. Ia memarkirkan sepeda nya sejenak setelah selesai mengantarkan koran pagi ini. Duduk sendiri di bangku taman yang masih sepi, menikmati udara dingin pagi di Seoul.

Matanya menyipit ketika melihat sosok yang ia kenal. Bukan kah itu Luhan? Pikir Sehun. Namja manis itu tengah mengajak anjing nya berjalan pagi. Dengan sweater merah marun membuat Luhan semakin terlihat manis di mata Sehun.

"Sehun-ssi?" Luhan berjalan menghampiri Sehun. Sehun yang melihat Luhan menghampiri nya hanya bisa tersenyum bodoh.

"Kau sedang apa pagi-pagi disini?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku habis mengantar koran pagi." jawab Sehun seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Rumah ku di Blok B, apa kau juga mengantar koran ke rumahku?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Mungkin." jawab Sehun datar.

Luhan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sehun sambil memangku anjing nya. Keduanya larut dalam diam hingga Sehun mulai membuka suara. "Apa itu anjing mu?"

"Iya, memang kenapa?" kata Luhan sambil mengelus punggung anjing berbulu cokelat di pangkuan nya itu.

"Adik ku juga suka anjing. Sayang nya, kami tak punya cukup biaya untuk merawat satu ekor pun." kata Sehun sambil tersenyum miris. Ia ingat saat Kai bilang ia kesepian di rumah dan ingin seekor anjing, uang Sehun hanya cukup untuk membeli anjing nya saja. Sementara kebutuhan lainnya seperti makanan, peralatan mandi dan yang lainnya tidak cukup. Itu membuat Sehun sangat sedih karena Kai sangat menyukai anjing sejak ia kecil.

Luhan memandang Sehun kasian, pemuda ini pasti sangat menyayangi adiknya, pikir Luhan. "Mmm, anjing ku baru saja melahirkan. Anak nya banyak sekali hingga aku repot mengurusnya, jika kau mau aku bisa memberikan satu untuk adik mu." kata Luhan tersenyum manis.

"Jinjja?" kata Sehun tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja, untuk masalah makanan dan lain-lain aku punya banyak." jawab Luhan mantap. Luhan tersenyum melihat wajah Sehun berubah ceria. Kai pasti akan senang sekali jika tau Sehun pulang bekerja nanti membawa anak anjing untuk nya.

"Kajja kita ke rumah ku, kita pilih anjing yang lucu untuk adik mu." ajak Luhan pada Sehun. Tanpa sadar ia menggandeng tangan Sehun dan Sehun yang menyadari tangan nya berada di dekapan tangan Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum.

Sekarang keduanya sedang sibuk memilih anak anjing untuk Kai. Anak anjing Luhan banyak sekali, mungkin ada sekitar delapan. Sehun mendekap anak anjing berbulu coklat muda. Ia tertawa senang saat anjing itu mengusap-usapkan kepala nya di lengan Sehun.

"Dia memang yang paling lucu." kata Luhan sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku ingin yang ini?" tanya Sehun ragu.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, pasti adik mu sangat senang." Luhan berkata sambil memperlihatkan eye smile nya membuat jantung Sehun berdegup kencang.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Luhan-ah." Sehun menempatkan anak anjing itu di keranjang sepeda nya. Luhan juga membawakan makanan dan peralatan lainnya. Sehun pun segera mengayuh sepeda nya meninggalkan rumah Luhan setelah berpamitan. Ia bersenandung riang membayangkan wajah Kai yang akan sangat bahagia sekali pasti ketika melihat hyung nya itu pulang membawa anak anjing untuk nya.

"Mungkinkah aku menyukai Luhan?" Sehun bermonolog sambil terus mengayuh sepeda nya. Darah nya berdesir ketika menyebut namja manis itu.

…

"Kai?" Sehun memasuki apartement nya dengan tubuh gontai. Ia lelah sekali hari ini. Ingin segera menidurkan dirinya di ranjang empuk nya dengan Kai.

"Ya hyung? Kau sudah pu… Omo! Anjing siapa itu?" Kai menjerit senang ketika melihat Sehun pulang dengan anak anjing di gendongan nya.

"Kau suka? Luhan memberikan anak anjing nya untuk mu." Sehun tersenyum melihat adiknya bahagia, benar-benar seperti yeoja, pikir Sehun.

"Luhan? Luhan siapa?" tanya Kai. Kini anjing berbulu coklat muda itu sudah berpindah ke gendongan nya. Ia menggelitik leher anjing itu hingga membuat ia nyaman di pelukan Kai.

"Teman baru ku. Ia sangat baik, kau harus bertemu dengan nya kapan-kapan." Sehun meneguk air mineral dari kulkas untuk mendinginkan tenggorokan nya yang terasa kering.

Kai mengerutkan dahi nya, entah kenapa perasaan tidak enak meliputi dirinya saat ini. Nada bicara Sehun saat menceritakan Luhan membuat Kai berdebar. "Oh ya?" tanya Kai malas.

"Ia baik, manis dan imut mungkin." Sehun memainkan gelang di tangan nya, gelang yang sama dengan milik Kai. Gelang yang Kai buatkan untuk Sehun, milik Sehun warna hitam dan milik Kai warna putih.

"Omo! Kau bisa merusaknya hyung." Kai mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Ia kesal dengan hyung nya, baru saja ia membuat Kai senang dan sekarang sudah menghancurkan mood nya.

"Hehe, maaf Kai. Hyung tidak bermaksud merusak nya kok." kilah Sehun dan ia tertawa saat melihat adik nya terlihat kesal.

"Hm. Senang ya bisa berkenalan dengan Luhan." Kai terlihat semakin kesal.

"Kau kenapa hm? Cemburu?"

Kai tercekat mendengar perkataan hyung nya. Jika memang ia cemburu lalu kenapa, menyebalkan sekali, pikir Kai. Kai memang cemburu atau mungkin takut mendengar hyung nya dekat dengan seseorang bernama Luhan itu. Bagaimanapun perhatian dan kasih sayang Sehun hanya akan untuk nya seorang, harus.

Sehun memandangi Kai bingung. Adiknya itu melamun sambil masih mengelus bulu anak anjing di pangkuan nya.

"Hei, kau kenapa hm?" tanya Sehun.

Kai menoleh cepat pada Sehun. "Gwenchana." jawab nya singkat.

"Kau tetap nomor satu adik kecil." Sehun mengelus surai berwarna silver milik adiknya.

Pipi kai bersemu merah mendengar hyung nya. Rupanya Sehun tau apa yang Kai khawatirkan. Ia benar-benar tidak mau jika sampai perhatian dan kasih sayang Sehun terbagi dari nya. Kai menganggukkan kepala nya lucu sambil masih mengelus bulu anak anjing di dekapan nya itu. Kai tersenyum senang melihat adiknya.

"Apa kau sudah punya nama untuk nya?" tanya Sehun.

"Kaihun?" jawab Kai sekena nya.

"Kai dan Sehun? Menjadi Kaihun? Nama yang bagus." puji Sehun. "Itu seperti kita memberi nama untuk anak kita."

Pipi kai kembali bersemu merah, benar-benar seperti yeoja. Sehun mencubit pipi adiknya gemas dan berhasil membuat pipi namja manis itu semakin merah. Kai membalas mencubit lengan hyung nya dan sekarang terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran di antara mereke berdua. Dan Kaihun, si anjing kecil itu hanya menatap bingung pada dua majikan nya dan ikut berlari bersama Kai. Tak jarang Kai melempar bantal pada hyung nya dan membuat Sehun meringis memegangi kepala nya hingga kedua nya pun larut dalam aksi kejar-kejaran dan saling melempar bantal malam itu.

…

Sehun baru saja selesai menebus obat untuk Kai ketika mata nya menangkap sosok Luhan di supermarket depan apotek tempatnya menebus obat. Ia tersenyum dan memutuskan untuk menemui Luhan di seberang jalan.

"Butuh bantuan?" tawar Sehun pada Luhan.

"Sehun? Sedang apa disini?" tanya Luhan kaget.

"Aku baru saja menebus obat untuk adik ku. Sepertinya kau butuh bantuan?" tawar Sehun.

"Bisakah kau menemani ku berbelanja? Lihatlah, belanjaan ku sudah banyak sekali dan eomma masih menyuruh ku untuk berbelanja. Akan repot sekali memasukkan ini semua ke dalam mobil." Luhan menjinjing beberapa plastic belanjaan besar di tangan nya. Dengan sigap, Sehun membantu membawakan nya.

Keduanya memasuki supermarket dan berbelanja berbagai kebutuhan. Sehun membantu Luhan memilih berbagai bahan makanan dan peralatan rumah. Tak jarang keduanya larut dalam candaan ringan. Sehun merasa nyaman berada di dekat Luhan. Luhan sangat memperhatikan Sehun dan itu membuat Sehun senang. Baru Luhan orang yang memperhatikannya seperti itu selain Kai.

"Sehun, ayo kita beli es krim." ajak Luhan setelah keduanya selesai berbelanja.

"Baiklah, kajja."

Sekarang keduanya tengah duduk berhadapan di kedai es krim di dalam supermarket. Mereka memanggil pelayan untuk memilih es krim yang mereka inginkan. Sehun, seperti biasa kesukaan nya adalah rasa cokelat dan Luhan memilih rasa vanilla. Sehun jadi ingat Kai, dia sangat suka es krim strawberry. Saat mereka masih kecil, Kai akan merengek pada Sehun untuk bisa makan es krim setiap hari dan suatu hari, saat mereka masih kecil mereka berjanji akan selalu makan es krim bersama. Lucu sekali, pikirannya melayang pada hari dimana mereka berjanji.

"Ku kira kau menyukai rasa mint." kata Luhan mencoba mencairkan suasana yang hening beberapa saat.

"Wae?" tanya Sehun.

"Karena menurut ku wajah mu itu datar dan dingin." jawab Luhan polos.

"Haha, alasan yang aneh." Sehun terkekeh geli mendengar jawaban Luhan.

"Kau harus mencoba rasa mint, itu enak. Akan ku pesankan satu lagi untuk mu." Luhan memanggil kembali pelayan dan memesan satu mangkuk es krim rasa mint.

Tak lama kemudian, sang pelayan pun datang dan mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Sehun mencicipi es krim rasa mint itu, enak, pikir Sehun. Ia tak tau bahwa es krim rasa mint itu begitu enak, selama ini ia tak pernah memesan rasa lain selain cokelat. Rasa mint itu menenangkan hati nya. Dan keduanya pun memakan es krim sambil bercanda. Sehun melirik mulut Luhan yang belepotan es krim vanilla nya. Dengan sigap ia mengelap ujung bibir Luhan dengan ibu jari nya, Luhan yang menyadari itu hanya tersipu malu.

"Kau seperti anak kecil." Sehun terkekeh melihat pipi Luhan yang berubah merah.

"Aniyooo." Luhan hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya lucu dan mereka pun larut dalam candaan.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, namja tan yang sedari tadi berdiri di sana melihat mereka berdua, menatap penuh kesedihan dan kekecewaan. Air mata nya mulai turun, tak dapat dibendung lagi. Kai meninggalkan troli belanjaan nya yang belum sempat ia bayar dan meninggalkan supermarket. Hatinya sakit melihat hyung nya bercanda bersama namja lain.

"Bukankah hyung sudah berjanji tidak akan makan es krim dengan siapa pun selain aku? Hiks." tangisan Kai mulai pecah. Beberapa pejalan kaki yang melihatnya merasa iba. Kai merasa sangat bodoh sekarang. Ia membanting pintu apartement dengan kasar seakan-akan pintu itu yang bersalah padanya. Tidak ada yang salah disini. Sehun tidak salah, apalagi Luhan. Kai hanya cemburu dan merasa marah akan dirinya sendiri. Hanya melihat hyung nya dengan namja lain sudah berhasil membuat Kai begini. Ia menenggelamkan wajah nya di bantal, mencoba membendung air mata nya seakan terus-terusan ingin keluar.

"Kai pabbo! Kim Jongin pabbo! Dia itu hyung mu!" Kai memukul sendiri kepala nya hingga terasa sakit, ia marah. Marah pada dirinya sendiri, ia tak seharusnya mencintai Sehun kan? Ia bodoh, benar-benar bodoh.

Kai menghapus air mata nya kasar. Tangan nya masih setia memukul sendiri kepalanya, bahkan dada nya yang terasa sesak juga tak luput dari pukulan nya. Rasa sakit yang berasal dari pukulan nya tak sebanding dengan rasa sesak di dadanya. Ia takut, takut Sehun akan meninggalkan nya.

"Tuhan, apakah aku salah?" Kai menggumam sebelum akhirnya ia tertidur di sofa.

**TBC~**

**Gimana? Ini aneh wolfy tau'-' **

**Ini HunKai kok, Hunhan cuma slight aja. Karena wolfy adalah Hunkai shipper, hidup Hunkai!**

**Disini Hun yang seme ya wkwk, map kalo ini masih agak aneh.**

**Sabar ya, karena ini masih Hunhan moment. Dan wolfy mohon maaf kalo Kai nya agak dibuat menderita, di chapter selanjutnya juga masih gtu'-' Untuk ending nya, kalian tunggu aja ya kkk~**

**Gomawooo sekali ya yang udah mau review, jangan lupa terus tinggalin review kalian ya!**

**BIG THANKS TO**

**Kamong Jjong, STANNY, Kkeynonymous, Sayakanoicinoe,**

**Jongin48, mole13, chotaein816, Mizukami Sakura-chan, rahmahalrianti,**

**jonginisa, urikaihun, oracle88, Guest, Guest, nadia, snnxxz, Guest**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hai hai reader semua! **

**Ini chapter 3 nya, update nya udah kilat kan? Hihi^^**

**Semoga kalian makin suka ya sama ceritanya hehe.**

**Udah cus langsung baca aja~**

…..

Sehun baru saja pulang, ia menggantung jaket nya di dekat pintu. Mencari sosok adiknya di apartement mereka yang sepi. "Kai?" Sehun bernafas lega saat melihat adik nya itu tertidur di sofa. Sehun mengelus surai silver milik saeng nya itu. Wajah Kai sedikit tertutup bantal, Sehun menggendong Kai dan menidurkan di ranjang mereka. Sehun mengusap pipi Kai, ia mengerutkan kening nya saat melihat jejak-jejak air mata di pipi adiknya. Kai yang merasa terganggu pun akhirnya terbangun.

"Hyung?" Kai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu menatap Sehun.

"Kau menangis?" tanya Sehun.

"Ani, aku tidak menangis." Kai sedikit gugup karena ia tidak bisa berbohong pada hyung nya.

"Jangan bohong."

"Hm, kau lama sekali hyung, aku takut sendiri."Kai mengusap sisa air mata di pelupuk mata nya.

"Mian, hyung harus… mampir ke cafe dulu." jawab Sehun ragu. Sehun terpaksa berbohong, kalau saja Kai tau ia pergi berdua dengan Luhan dan melupakannya yang sendirian di rumah pasti Kai akan sangat marah padanya.

Kai menatap Sehun kecewa. Ia tidak percaya ini. Hyung nya? Berbohong? Jelas-jelas ia melihat Sehun dan Luhan tadi di kedai es krim. Dan sekarang ia bilang ia baru saja dari cafe? "Benarkah?" tanya Kai. Ia mati-matian meredam nada kekecewaan di kata-katanya.

"Ten..tentu saja." Sehun mulai gugup. Mungkinkah Kai tau ia berbohong?

"Baiklah, kau tidak mungkin berbohong pada ku kan hyung?" Kai tersenyum menatap hyung nya. Matanya benar-benar terlihat mengintimidasi Sehun. Sehun dengan susah payah menelan ludah nya. Ia mengangguk dengan susah payah. Kai terdiam, Sehun memang berbohong padanya. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak memberitau hyung nya bahwa ia melihat nya, melihat semua nya yang Sehun lakukan dengan Luhan. Namun, lidah Kai terasa kelu.

"Kai? Besok Luhan akan datang kemari, kau harus berkenalan dengan nya." Sehun membuyarkan lamunan adiknya.

Kai hanya menatap Sehun sendu. Luhan? Namja itu lagi? Yang benar saja. "Terserah saja." Kai menjawab sekena nya. Sehun memandang Kai bingung. Mungkinkah ia tak menyukai Luhan? Tapi dia bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengan Luhan, pikir Sehun.

"Baiklah. Dia namja yang baik, kau pasti bisa berteman baik dengan nya." Sehun berkata sambil mengacak rambut adiknya.

"Yaya, terserah." jawab Kai. Ia menarik selimut dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar dengkuran halus dan gerak nafas teratus. Sehun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala memikirkan tingkah aneh adiknya itu.

…

Luhan tergesa-gesa menaiki tangga apartment Sehun. Ia terus mencari apartment nomor 451 milik Sehun. Kedua tangan mungil nya membawa kotak kue berisi kue cokelat yang susah payah ia buat sendiri dari tadi pagi. Umma nya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat putra nya itu bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk membuat kue cokelat kesukaan Sehun. Ia benar-benar tau banyak tentang Sehun, padahal kalau dipikir-pikir belum ada seminggu ia kenal dengan namja kulit susu itu.

Ting..tong..

Luhan menekan bel apartment Sehun. Ini hari minggu, Sehun tidak bekerja atau kuliah. Jadi, Sehun memutuskan untuk mengundang Luhan ke apartment kecil nya hari ini.

Ting..tong..

Luhan kembali menekan bel apartment Sehun. Apa ia masih tidur? Pikir Luhan. Ia menunggu cukup lama hingga akhirnya pintu berwarna putih itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Sehun yang baru saja selesai mandi. Luhan memandang nya tanpa berkedip. Oh Tuhan, lihatlah Sehun, ia sungguh tampan. Ia hanya mengenakan kaos putih dan celana hitam selutut dengan rambut yang acak-acakan dan masih basah.

"Wae? Silahkan masuk." Sehun memandang Luhan yang tersenyum bodoh sambil memperhatikan Sehun sedari tadi.

"Ah, terima kasih. Ini tadi pagi aku membuat kue cokelat untuk mu." Luhan menyerahkan kotak kue di tangan nya pada Sehun. Mata Sehun berbinar menerima nya.

"Terima kasih."

Luhan memasuki apartment mungil milik Sehun dan Kai itu. Matanya memandang ke sekeliling. Apartment Sehun memang kecil, tapi sungguh rapi dan nyaman. Ruangan nya dicat berwarna putih dan biru langit. Perabotan-perabotan kayu terusun rapi, oh dan jangan lupakan foto-foto yang terpajang rapi di dinding. Luhan terkekeh melihat foto-foto masa kecil Sehun dan Kai. Keduanya terlihat selalu bersama di setiap foto. Di salah satu foto terlihat Sehun dan Kai yang masih balita berenang di kolam dan tersenyum ke arah kamera sambil memperlihatkan deretan gigi nya yang baru tumbuh.

"Itu adikmu? Manis sekali." kata Luhan.

"Mungkin dulu appa dan umma ku menginginkan bayi perempuan, tapi ternyata adik ku seorang namja." kata Sehun sambil terkekeh geli dan ikut memandangi deretan foto di dinding.

"Dimana dia?" tanya Luhan.

"Sedang mandi."

Kai mendengar suara asing di luar. Ia baru saja selesai mandi dan memakai baju nya. Kai membuka pintu kamar nya dan mendapati Sehun dengan seorang namja manis sedang memandangi bingkai foto di dinding. Dahi nya mengerut bingung. Sehun menoleh pada nya.

"Kai? Sudah selesai?" tanya Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, kenalkan ini Luhan." Sehun melirik ke arah Luhan.

Luhan membungkukkan badan nya dan menyodorkan tangan nya pada Kai. "Annyeong, Xi Luhan imnida."

Kai membalas jabatan tangan Luhan sambil membungkuk sopan, "Oh Jongin imnida. Tapi, panggil saja aku Kai." Kai memandang Luhan dengan intens. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum miris. Ia baru menyadari bahwa Luhan benar-benar manis, tubuh mungil nya menambah kesan imut. Pantas saja jika hyung nya terlihat nyaman di dekatnya.

"Kai? Apakah ada yang salah dengan ku?" tanya Luhan bingung karena Kai terus-terusan menatap intens dirinya.

"Ah, maaf Luhan-sshi." kata Kai malu.

"Gwenchana, aku bawakan kue cokelat untuk mu. Kuharap kau suka." Luhan menyodorkan sepotong kue untuk Kai. Kai menerima kue itu dan menggigit nya sedikit. Enak, batin Kai. Ia melirik Sehun yang sibuk mengunyah kue nya, tangan Sehun memegang beberapa potongan kue padahal mulutnya masih penuh oleh kue. Sehun tidak pernah terlihat sekekanakan itu, bahkan ketika Kai membuatkan kue yang menurut Kai lebih enak dari buatan Luhan pun ia tidak seperti ini.

Sehun dan Luhan sedang duduk di sofa sambil bermain dengan Kaihun. Sementara Kai hanya menatap sendu keduanya sambil duduk di kursi meja makan. Ia tak selera menghabiskan potongan kue terakhir nya. Sehun dan Luhan masih asik bercanda dan mengabaikan Kai. Apakah mereka lupa jika Kai ada disitu? Mereka hanya berbicara berdua, tanpa membiarkan Kai ikut dalam obrolan mereka.

Kai berjalan lemas menuju kamar nya. Ia rebahkan tubuhnya kasar di kasur milik nya dan Sehun. Kai memeluk bantal milik Sehun dan menyesapi aroma hyung nya yang tertinggal disana. Nyaman sekali. Perlahan ia mungkin tersingkir dari pikiran dan hati Sehun. Tak terasa liquid bening itu mengalir di pipinya. Kai mati-matian menahan isakan nya walaupun pada akhirnya isakan itu tetap lolos dari bibir nya. Tiba-tiba dada nya terasa sesak, Kai kesulitan bernafas. Oh Tuhan jangan sekarang, Kai meraba laci nakas disamping tempat tidurnya dan meraih botol kecil berisi butiran obat jantung miliknya. Kai meneguk obat itu dengan cepat hingga nafas nya kembali normal.

"Kalau begini, biasanya kau yang paling khawatir hyung. Kau akan menemaniku seharian, tapi sekarang? Bahkan kau tidak tau bahwa aku tak meminum obat ku sejak kemarin." Kai bergumam pelan.

Memang sejak kemarin Kai tak meminum obatnya. Ia benar-benar bosan harus meminum obat-obat sialan itu. Biasanya Sehun yang akan mengingatkan nya, tapi Sehun seakan lupa dengan nya sekarang. Ia lelah, hatinya juga. Ia tau Sehun menyayangi nya, tapi hanya sebagai adik. Dan lama-kelamaan orang yang benar-benar Sehun cintai akan menggeser posisi nya di hati Sehun.

…

"Kai? Kau kenapa? Kau pucat sekali." Baekhyun memandang Kai cemas. Kai sedang berada di apartment Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedang libur kuliah dan Chanyeol sedang bekerja. Jadi, Kai bebas disana.

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung." Kai menjawab lemah.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan melihat Kai. Ia tau bahwa saat ini Kai sedang tidak dalam kondisi 'baik-baik saja'. Mereka sudah mengenal sejak lama, ia tau betul seperti apa Kai itu. Bahkan, ia juga tau perasaan Kai pada hyung nya. Jika wajah Kai sudah terlihat murung begini, pasti ia sedang ada masalah. Baekhyun lah yang harus membantu nya menyelesaikan masalah nya.

"Hyung mu lagi?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia tak tega sekaligus prihatin melihat Kai sekarang. Oh ayolah, walaupun Kai memiliki penyakit jantung yang cukup parah dia adalah namja yang ceria. Jika ia murung seperti ini, itu tanda nya dia bermasalah dengan hyung nya.

"Hm." Kai menggumam pelan sambil mengganggukan kepala nya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau begini?"

"Maksud hyung?" Kai menoleh kaget pada Baekhyun.

"Kau harus mengatakan nya bodoh. Bilang pada Sehun kau mencintai nya."

Kai hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, ia kesal disebut bodoh. Tapi, memang kenyataan nya ia bodoh. Ia mencintai Sehun, bahkan ia tak mau jika Sehun jatuh ke pelukan orang lain. Tapi, ia sama sekali tak punya nyali untuk mengatakan nya.

"Bagaimana caranya? Aku takut hyung akan marah pada ku dan membenci ku."

"Tapi itu lebih baik daripada dia tak tau sama sekali tentang perasaan mu. Memang nya kau mau ia jatuh ke pelukan Luhan?" Baekhyun memandang kesal pada Kai.

Kai menggeleng cepat. "Tentu saja tidak! Hyung itu milik ku!."

"Kalau begitu, beri tau dia, bodoh." Baekhyun bertolak pinggang dan menahan rasa gemas nya pada Kai.

Kai yang semakin kesal pun hanya memandang Baekhyun dengan death glare nya. Baekhyun memang menyebalkan, tapi ia juga baik. Sangat baik. Kai menyayangi Baekhyun, ia sudah seperti hyung kedua nya. Hyung pertama nya tentu saja Sehun dan hyung ketiga nya adalah Chanyeol, kekasih Baekhyun. Walaupun ketika Kai bertemu dengan Baekhyun hanya akan berakhir seperti Tom & Jerry, mereka berdua saling menyayangi. Terkadang, Kai merasa bersyukur sekali memiliki orang-orang seperti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di hidupnya. Mereka akan marah jika Kai benar-benar salah dan akan mendukung apapun keputusan Kai.

….

Langit jingga sore ini seperti mengiringi langkah Kai hari ini. Kai sudah mantap untuk mengatakan soal perasaan nya pada Sehun. Baekhyun tentu saja dengan senang hati menemani Kai. Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju Bubble Tea Cafe tempat Sehun dan Chanyeol bekerja. Wajah Kai terlihat ceria kembali sore itu. Bibir nya tak henti-henti nya bersenandung ria sepanjang perjalanan. Baekhyun hanya terkekeh geli melihat Kai seperti itu. Langkahnya dan senandungan nya tiba-tiba berhenti, tubuhnya terpaku di depan cafe saat ia sampai. Memandang lurus ke kaca Bubble Tea Cafe itu. Baekhyun mengerutkan kening nya bingung sambil ikut lurus menatap ke arah pandangan Kai. Disana, di salah satu kursi di cafe, dua sosok namja yang sangat kenali sedang bercengkerama. Samar-samar Kai mendengar percakapan kedua nya.

"Berhenti menggoda ku Sehun!" pipi Luhan bersemu merah ketika Sehun menggoda nya.

"Lu, kau cantik." namja berwajah datar di hadapan nya kembali menggoda nya.

"Aku tampan Sehun." Luhan mulai kesal. Tangan mungil nya sudah bersiap untuk memukul lengan Sehun ketika Sehun dengan sigap memegang tangan nya dan mengelus nya pelan.

"Aku… menyukai mu Lu." Sehun mencium kedua tangan milik Luhan.

"Aku juga menyukai mu." Luhan hanya tertunduk malu. Matanya tak berani memandang Sehun.

Kai. Namja itu. Ia masih disana. Menyaksikan dua orang yang salah satu nya sangat ia cintai menyatakan perasaan pada Luhan. Pandangan nya terasa kabur. Liquid bening yang sejak tadi ia tahan terasa runtuh di pipi nya.

"Kai?" Baekhyun mengelus punggung Kai, mencoba menenangkan nya.

Kai berlari cepat meninggalkan cafe. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang berusaha mengejar nya di belakang. Entah kenapa, lari nya begitu cepat meninggalkan Baekhyun. Jalannya yang tak tentu arah membuatnya menabrak beberapa pejalan kaki. Berbagai umpatan ditujukan pada dirinya. Tapi, ia benar-benar tak peduli. Tujuan nya saat ini adalah mencari ketenangan, jauh dari kebisingan kota. Hingga kaki nya berhenti di taman di sudut kota. Ia ingat, dulu saat kecil ia sering datang kesini. Kai mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku disana. Menumpahkan segala emosi nya. Entah sudah berapa banyak air mata yang ia jatuhkan. Ia masih betah disana, menutupi wajahnya dengan isakan yang terdengar begitu memilukan hati.

Tangis nya berhenti sesaat ketika merasakan seseorang duduk di sebelah nya, menyodorkan sapu tangan untuk nya. Kai menoleh ke samping, seorang namja tengah duduk di samping nya dengan tangan nya yang masih setia menyodorkan sapu tangan untuk Kai.

"Terima kasih." Kai menerima sapu tangan namja itu.

"Kau tidak berubah." ucapan namja itu membuat Kai bingung.

"Maaf? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelum nya?" Kai mengerutkan dahi nya bingung.

"Kau melupakan ku Oh Jongin?" namja itu menatap Kai kecewa. Kai menelusuri lekuk wajah namja di samping nya itu dengan seksama.

"Yifan? Kau kah itu?" Kai berusaha menebak.

"Syukurlah kau tidak benar-benar melupakan ku."

Kai memandang namja di samping nya dengan bingung. Yifan? Wu Yifan? Yang itu? Yang meninggalkan nya pergi ke Canada saat umur 10 tahun itu? Oh ayolah, Kai lelah. Ini semua terlalu tiba-tiba untuknya. Belum cukup kah ia harus frustasi menerima kenyataan bahwa hyung nya baru saja menyatakan perasaan nya untuk namja lain. Dan sekarang? Namja disamping nya mengaku bahwa ia adalah Yifan, sahabat kecilnya yang sudah meninggalkan nya 10 tahun yang lalu.

"Aku selalu kesini setiap hari Rabu. Menunggu mu di taman dimana aku meninggalkan mu. Berharap kau masih menunggu ku." Yifan, atau kita panggil saja ia Kris menyunggingkan senyum nya pada Kai.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya Kris.

Kai hanya mengangguk pelan. Sebenarnya, ia senang bisa bertemu Kris lagi. Ia merindukan sahabat kecil nya itu. Tapi, mungkin waktunya saja yang tidak tepat. Kai memang sedang butuh teman cerita, tapi ia ragu apakah Kris orang yang tepat untuk ia menumpahkan masalah nya.

"Bisakah aku mempercayakan masalah ku pada mu?" tanya Kai dengan sedikit isakan yang masih terdengar.

"Tentu saja." Kris menjawab mantap dengan senyuman yang tak pernah luntur dari wajah nya.

…..

Kai berjalan pelan menaiki tangga apartment. Ia baru saja pulang dari taman, ia melirik jam tangan nya. Ini sudah jam 7 malam. Kalau hyung nya sudah pulang dan tau Kai tidak dirumah, Sehun pasti akan marah sekali. Kai merasa lega bisa mencurahkan masalah nya pada Kris. Ia baik, tak pernah berubah dari dulu. Tadinya, Kris menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya pulang. Tapi, ia tidak ingin Sehun melihat ia pulang dengan Kris. Pasti Sehun akan marah jika Kai pergi dengan orang asing.

Kai membuka pintu apartment nya. Sepi. Mungkin Sehun belum pulang. Yah, tentu saja, ia pasti sedang merayakan hari jadinya dengan Luhan. Kai tersenyum miris mengingat nya. Mengingat bagaimana cara Sehun memandang Luhan. Hati Kai sakit. Sangat sakit. Kakinya terasa lemas mengingat itu semua. Air mata yang sempat kering tadi kini terjatuh lagi. Kai mengeluarkan isakan nya keras. Persetan jika ada orang yang mendengar nya. Ia hancur. Ia rapuh. Ia bahkan lebih rapuh seperti ini ketimbang saat ia terbaring lemah di rumah sakit karna penyakit jantung nya.

Ia menghapus air mata nya kasar saat mendengar langkah kaki di luar. Sehun pulang. Kai berusaha merapikan dirinya yang terlihat berantakan. "Kai? Hyung pulang." suara Sehun menggema di ruangan yang sepi itu.

"Ya hyung? Aku disini." Kai bersumpah jika suara nya saat ini benar-benar terdengar seperti tokoh utama yang di aniaya di film-film.

"Kau kenapa? Kau menangis?" tanya Sehun bingung. Mata Kai memerah dan sedikit liquid bening masih tersisa di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku habis menonton film di apartment Baekhyun hyung." jawab Kai.

Sehun menganggukkan kepala nya pelan, tanda ia mengerti. Kai menatap Sehun sendu. Wajah hyung nya benar-benar terlihat bahagia. Kai tersenyum miris. _Tuhan, bolehkah aku egois sekali saja? Bolehkah aku memiliki nya?_ Kai berpikir dalam hati nya. Andai saja, senyum di wajah hyung nya itu terukir karna dirinya.

"Hyung? Bolehkah aku bertanya?" Kai bertanya ragu.

"Tentu saja." Sehun merebahkan tubuh lelah nya di atas sofa.

"Apa hubungan hyung dengan Luhan hyung?" Kai memandang Sehun penuh tanya.

Sehun terperanjat dari duduk nya. Lidah nya terasa kelu detik itu juga. "Kami… hanya teman. Teman baik." Sehun memelototkan mata nya tak percaya atas jawaban yang keluar dari mulut nya. Ia ingin jujur, tapi entah kenapa jawaban itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia dan Luhan sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tapi, kenapa ia malah berbohong pada Kai?

Kai memejamkan mata nya sejenak. Mencoba mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Sehun. Jujur saja, perih jika ia tau yang sebenarnya dari mulut Sehun. Tapi, itu lebih baik daripada Sehun berbohong pada nya. Ia tidak tuli dan tidak buta. Ia tau tentunya, hubungan macam apa yang akan dua orang jalani jika keduanya saling menyukai. Sehun berbohong padanya. Untuk kedua kalinya. Kai membuka matanya perlahan, berharap jika orang yang ada didepan nya sekarang bukan lah Sehun. Hyung nya. Hyung yang sangat amat ia cintai dan sangat ia percaya. Namun, namja di hadapan nya memang lah Sehun. Orang yang baru saja berdusta padanya itu adalah Sehun.

"Hyung, aku ingin istirahat." Kai beranjak dari tempatnya, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih duduk terdiam di sofa.

…..

**TBC~**

**Gimana? Ini update nya cepet ya wkwk, sebagai permintaan maaf karena chap 2 agak lama update nya.**

**Ini request yang minta dimunculin tokoh Chanyeol atau Kris udah aku kabulin ya. Kalo Chanyeol ga bisa, kan dia udah ama baby baekkie wkwk. **

**Jangan lupa tinggalin review sebanyak-banyak nya. Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya, Anyyeong~**

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**sayakanoicinoe, novisaputri09, Jongin48,**

**xxxyixing, Kamong Jjong, Kkeynonymous,**

** .7, oracle88, mole13, **

** , chotaein816, rahmahalrianti,**

**stannyuriska, Ren Choi**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hello readers tercinta~**

**maaf ya update nya agak lama karna kemaren otak sempet buntu wkwk**

**Semoga kalian makin suka ya sama ceritanya, hihi. Makasih banget sama yg udah mau capek capek review. Saranghae3**

**Yuk cus baca ajaaa…..**

….

Kai hanya terdiam menatap ke luar jendela, melihat lalu lalang dan kebisingan jalan dari apartment Baekhyun. Baekhyun tau jika namja itu saat ini benar-benar sedang 'tidak sehat'. Jadi, ia dengan senang hati izin libur kuliah untuk menemani Kai. Kau tau kan? Dalam keadaan seperti ini Kai bisa saja sewaktu-waktu berbuat nekat atau ceroboh. Seperti tadi, ia hampir saja memotong jari nya sendiri saat membantu Baekhyun mengupas apel. Dan sekarang, ia hanya melamun menatap jendela.

"Kai, apa kau tau? Tadi malam aku dan Chanyeol bertengkar lagi. Kau tau, ia sangat ceroboh. Bagaimana bisa ia membuatkan teh untuk umma ku tapi malah memasukkan garam, bukan gula." Baekhyun terkekeh geli mengingat kecerobohan Chanyeol tadi malam. Biasanya, jika Kai tau mereka bertengkar maka Kai akan mengejek mereka pasangan Tom & Jerry seharian. Tapi, sekarang sepertinya cerita Baekhyun tidak mempan.

"Kai? Apa kau mendengarku? Yak, Kai! Oh Jongin!" Baekhyun melemparkan bantal nya pada Kai.

"Yak hyung! Apa-apaan kau ini?" Kai merengut kesal dan balas melempar Baekhyun.

"Kau ini, apa kau mendengarkan cerita ku?" Baekhyun bertolak pinggang di depan Kai.

"Mmm, itu…"

"Kai, ku mohon. Jangan seperti ini. Lihat lah dirimu, kau menyedihkan. Wajah mu pucat, lihat lah badan mu. Kau kurus sekali." memang saat ini keadaan Kai sangat memprihatinkan. Bahkan, jejak air mata tadi malam masih tercetak jelas di pipi nya. Dengan wajah pucat dan tubuhnya yang semakin hari semakin kurus membuatnya terlihat bukan seperti Kai yang biasanya.

"Aku kehilangan orang tua ku, tidak punya teman dan sekarang aku kehilangan satu-satunya alasan ku tetap hidup hyung." Kai menyandarkan kepala nya di meja makan milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Kai sendu. "Aku disini bodoh. Kau punya aku. Bahkan jika kau meminta ku untuk membagi Chanyeol dengan mu itu sungguh tak apa daripada aku harus melihat mu begini." Kai terkejut mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Ia segera memeluk Baekhyun. Keduanya menangis. Menumpahkan segala emosi di dalam pelukan masing-masing. Kai merasa makin bodoh sekarang. Tentu saja perkataan nya tadi menyinggung perasaan Baekhyun. Ia masih memiliki Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Keduanya menyayangi Kai. Ia harusnya bersyukur masih memiliki mereka selain Sehun.

"Maafkan aku hyung." Kai berusaha bicara di sela-sela isakan nya. Baekhyun masih terus menangis. Ia sedih melihat orang yang ia sayangi sedih seperti ini. Baekhyun bersumpah kalau ia tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti Kai. Dan jika Oh Sehun bodoh itu masih saja menyakiti perasaan Kai seperti ini, ia akan membawa Kai pergi dari apartment nya. Baekhyun bersumpah.

Chanyeol baru saja pulang bekerja dan mendapati adegan dramatis yang tersuguh didepan nya saat ini. Ia berusaha menahan tawa nya ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun dan Kai memerah karena dipenuhi air mata. Chanyeol tau ini bukan saat yang tepat sebenarnya untuk tapi oh Tuhan lihatlah mereka lucu sekali. Saling berpelukan dengan wajah dan hidung yang memerah.

"Yak, Chanyeol hyung! Kenapa kau tertawa?" Kai yang baru saja menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol disana mendelik marah pada kekasih Baekhyun itu.

Baekhyun yang ikut menyadari bahwa Chanyeol menahan tawa nya itu segera melempar bantal ke arah Chanyeol. Dan serangan yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Chanyeol tak dapat menghindari lemparan Baekhyun. Rasanya ingin sekali ia membalas kekasih nya itu, tapi sepertinya ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Ia mendekati Kai dan Baekhyun lalu memeluk keduanya. Kai yang berada di tengah-tengah pelukan hyung-hyung nya itu mengulas senyum tipis, merasakan kehangatan yang tidak Sehun berikan beberapa hari ini.

….

Kai duduk terdiam di kamarnya. Tangan nya sedari tadi terus mengelus bulu halus milih Kaihun. Anjing itu seperti mengerti bahwa pemiliknya sedang bersedih. Ia terus duduk tenang di pangkuan Kai, padahal biasanya anjing itu tidak bisa diam dan selalu mengajak Kai bermain. Pagi ini, Sehun tidak ada jadwal kuliah. Jadi, Kai bermaksud mengajak hyung nya jalan-jalan sepulang Sehun mengantar koran pagi. Namun, ini sudah jam 11 siang dan Sehun belum kembali.

"Kai, hyung pulang." tak lama terdengar suara Sehun. Kai beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menghampiri hyung nya.

Kai melihat hyung nya membawa sebuah bungkusan. "Apa itu hyung?" tanya Kai. "Oh, Luhan membuatkan ku kue lagi. Kau mau?" tawar Sehun sambil menyodorkan bungkusan itu pada Sehun. _Luhan? Jadi aku sedari tadi menunggu mu dengan Luhan?_ Kai tersenyum miris dalam diam nya. "Tidak usah terima kasih. Itu kue untuk mu, aku bisa membuat nya sendiri."

"Kai? Kau kenapa?" Sehun mengerutkan dahi nya bingung. Perkataan Kai tadi terkesan sedikit… kasar?

"Aku? Baik-baik saja. Bisakah hyung temani aku makan es krim? Sekalian berbelanja kebutuhan kita, aku belum sempat membelinya. Aku akan menunggu hyung sore nanti, lalu kita akan belanja bersama. " Kai meraih lengan hyung nya yang sedang duduk dan menyamankan posisi nya disamping Sehun.

"Maaf Kai, aku ada jadwal kuliah malam hari ini. Bisakah kau pergi dengan Baekhyun saja?" Sehun menjawab permintaan Kai dengan sedikit ragu. Entah mengapa sekarang ia menjadi sering sekali berbohong pada adiknya. Sebenarnya, ia ada janji makan malam dengan Luhan hari ini.

"Tapi bukankah harusnya hyung libur?" Kai menatap Sehun bingung.

"Itu… tiba-tiba ada tugas yang aku selesaikan Kai. Kau pergi dengan Baekhyun saja ya."

Kai merengut sebal. Akhir-akhir ini ia jadi jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu dengan Sehun. Sehun sangat sibuk. Mungkin sibuk dengan Luhan, pikir Kai. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi dengan Baekhyun hyung saja."

Sehun mengacak surai adiknya. Ia tau jika Kai pengertian. Tapi, Sehun menyesal harus membohongi Kai lagi. Tapi, jika ia jujur pasti Kai akan marah dan ngambek bicara padanya atau mungkin yang lebih parah Kai akan ngambek makan dan tak mau meminum obatnya. _Maafkan hyung, Kai_.

…

"Telur, detergent, sabun mandi…" Kai terus mengecek belanjaan nya. Ia tak mau ada yang terlewat dalam kantung belanjaan nya. Baekhyun yang juga mendorong troli yang sama besarnya dengan milik Kai memandang Kai malas.

"Kai, ayolah. Kenapa lama sekali? Kau sudah mengecek belanjaan mu sebanyak 10 kali." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Mereka berdua sudah selesai belanja sedari tadi, namun Kai terus bolak-balik mengecek belanjaan nya.

"Sebentar hyung. Oh astaga, aku lupa beli oregano." Kai melenggang pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun di belakang nya. Mencari tempat dimana oregano diletakkan. Langkahnya terhenti dan memilih merk oregano yang biasa ia pakai untuk memasak. Ia berniat memasakkan hyung nya spaghetti mala mini. Sudah lama, ia tak memasak makanan favorit hyung nya itu. Makanya, ia berniat memasak spaghetti special malam ini untuk hyung nya.

"Kai?" Kai menoleh ketika nama nya dipanggil. Luhan tersenyum memandang calon adik iparnya itu. Ia tak menyangka bisa bertemu Kai di supermarket.

"Luhan hyung?" Kai menatap kaget Luhan. Namja manis didepannya terlihat menenteng keranjang belanjaan di tangannya. Ia belanja banyak bahan makanan.

"Kau juga sedang belanja?" tanya Luhan. Tangannya mengambil oregano di rak makanan. Sepertinya ia juga ingin membuat spaghetti. "Apa merk yang ini enak?" tanya nya pada Kai.

"Itu yang biasa aku gunakan." Kai berusaha ramah pada Luhan. Walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat malas bertemu dengan Luhan. Ini benar-benar seperti merusak mood nya yang sudah down karna Sehun tak bisa menemani nya belanja. Ia melirik ke arah keranjang Luhan, ia ingin bertanya apa Luhan juga mau memasak spaghetti. "Apa hyung juga ingin memasak spaghetti?"

"Ah, iya. Sore ini aku dan Sehun ada janji dan aku ingin memasakkan spaghetti untuk makan malam kami."

BRAK. Kai menjatuhkan botol oregano dari tangan nya. "Ada apa Kai? Kenapa kau terlihat terkejut?" Luhan memungut botol oregano yang Kai jatuhkan. Ia memandang Kai yang terlihat sangat terkejut. "Ah, tidak hyung. Tangan ku licin." Kai membantu Luhan memungut botol yang ia jatuhkan. Dada nya terasa sesak sekali. Bukan, bukan karna penyakit jantung nya. Ia lelah, lelah sekali harus Sehun bohongi.

"Aku duluan hyung." Kai pamit seraya membungkuk sopan lalu berlari meninggalkan Luhan yang menatap bingung punggung Kai.

"Kai? Kau kemana saja sih? Aku daritadi bingung mencari mu bodoh." Baekhyun yang melihat Kai berlari menuju kasir segera menghampiri nya. Kening nya mengkerut bingung. Wajah Kai memerah padam, ia terlihat sedang mati-matian menahan emosi nya.

Kai menggeret tangan Baekhyun setelah ia membayar semua belanjaan nya. Baekhyun pun hanya terdiam melihat Kai seperti itu. Ia menurut saja saat Kai mengajaknya cepat-cepat pulang, melupakan janji makan es krim sore itu.

"Kai? Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Baekhyun saat keduanya sudah sampai di apartment Baekhyun.

"Aku lelah hyung. Aku lelah dibohongi." Kai meraba pelan dada nya, menekan nya, mencoba meredam rasa sakit yang teramat dalam di dada nya. "Sehun membohongi mu lagi?" tanya Baekhyun cemas.

Kai tidak menangis. Ia bahkan tersenyum saat mengatakan ia lelah dibohongi. Tapi, senyum itu bukan senyum yang biasanya Kai perlihatkan. Senyum itu seperti menyimpa berjuta rasa perih dan kecewa di dalamnya. Wajah Kai yang memerah padam terlihat menyimpan sejuta emosi yang bisa ia keluarkan kapan saja. Baekhyun memandang ngeri wajah dan tatapan Kai yang kosong.

"Aku pulang dulu hyung." Kai membawa kantung belanjaan nya dan meninggalkan apartment Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih bingung terdiam di tempatnya. Ia tidak tau apa yang membuat otak Kai salah hingga ia bersikap aneh seperti itu.

Kai merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Senyuman itu tak juga luntur dari wajah manis nya. Langit semakin gelap diluar dan Sehun sudah pergi dari 1 jam yang lalu. Kai memejamkan matanya. Mencoba meredam rasa sakit yang terlampau amat sangat dihatinya. Ia terluka lebih dalam lagi kali ini. Tangannya meraih kantung belanjaan yang ia beli. Mengeluarkan satu-persatu bahan-bahan spaghetti. Ia beranjak menuju dapur. Terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengambil panci dan mengisinya dengan air. Ya, ia berniat memasak spaghetti. Entah kenapa. Kai tetap ingin memasak untuk Sehun. Walaupun ia sendiri tau bahwa Sehun tak akan pulang untuk makan malam, walaupun ia tau Sehun pasti akan lebih menyukai spaghetti buatan Luhan, walaupun ia tau bahwa mungkin Sehun tak akan pernah lagi memakan masakan nya.

…

Kai melirik jam dinding di ruang makan. Sudah jam setengah 8 dan Sehun belum juga pulang. Tepat seperti dugaan nya. Kai terduduk di kursi meja makan, menatap spaghetti buatannya yang mulai dingin. Ia memasak cukup banyak, entahlah ia hanya ingin. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan nya. Air mata itu lolos lagi. Setelah ia berhasil tak menangis, sekarang ia menangis lagi. Menyedihkan sekali.

Tiba-tiba ia ingat Kris. Namja itu. Namja yang beberapa hari lalu ia temui dan menjadi sandaran tentang cerita menyedihkan nya bersama Sehun. Ia meraih ponsel nya di nakas dan memencet nomor telfon Kris. Untungnya, walaupun kemarin ia hanya bertemu sebentar dengan Kris ia sempat meminta nomor telfon namja kelewat tinggi itu.

"Yoboseyo, Kris? Bisakah kau datang ke apartment ku? Aku memasak spaghetti. Akan ku kirim alamat nya lewat sms." Kai bicara cepat, seperti tanpa ada jeda di kalimatnya. Ia hanya mendengar suara Kris yang memanggil nama nya sebelum ia menutup telefon nya. Yah, tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Kris.

Ia hanya butuh teman. Dan sepertinya Kris cocok menjadi teman nya saat ini. Ia tak peduli jika namja itu sedang sibuk atau apalah. Yang penting, ia hanya butuh teman sekarang.

Tak lama, Kris datang. Namja itu mengetuk pintu apartment Kai cukup keras. Kai memutar bola matanya malas sebelum ia membukakan pintu untuk Kris. "Bisakah kau lebih sopan?" Kai berkacak pinggang di depan Kris. Kris hanya terkekeh sambil menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal. "Maaf."

Kris memasuki apartment milik Kai dan mulutnya terus berdecak kagum. Jujur saja, Kris memiliki apartment yang berkali-kali lipat lebih luas dari milik Kai. Dan tentu saja apartment nya terbilang sangat mewah, tapi ia bukan orang yang rapi. Ia bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali merapikan apartment nya. Sepertinya, setelah ini ia harus menyewa maid untuk membersihkan apartment nya.

"Aku memasak spaghetti. Makan lah." Kai menghentikan decakan kagum yang keluar dari mulut Kris.

"Ah, gomawo." Kris mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Kai.

"Mungkin agak sedikit dingin, tapi semoga kau menyukai nya." Kai menuangkan spaghetti di piring milik Kris. Dan Kris terlihat sangat senang dan segera melahap spaghetti buatan Kai.

"Ini..enak sekali." Kris tak henti-hentinya mengunyah spaghetti di mulutnya. Ia terus memuji masakan Kai dengan mulutnya yang penuh dengan spaghetti. Kai terkikik geli melihatnya. Kesan cool dan dingin dari wajah milik Kris terlihat sangat berubah sekarang.

"Makan lah dulu, kau bisa tersedak jika bicara terus." Kai menghentikan ocehan Kris ketika lelaki itu terus bicara. Bahkan sekarang Kris telah menghabiskan piring ketiga nya.

Kris memang sudah kenyang, tapi ia tak bisa melewatkan rasa lezat dari spaghetti buatan Kai. Walaupun spaghetti itu sudah dingin tetap saja terasa lezat dan pas di lidah Kris. Terlebih lagi, wajah Kai yang murung saat ia baru datang tadi berangsur-angsur mulai ceria. Persis seperti Kai yang ia kenal dulu.

"Kau dulu menyebalkan hyung, sekarang tidak terlalu." Kai berusaha menggoda Kris yang baru saja selesai dengan piring keempat nya.

"Aku tidak menyebalkan eoh, kau saja yang menganggap ku begitu." Kris meneguk segelas air di tangannya. Kai mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Kris terkekeh melihatnya. Aigoo, kenapa Kai begitu menggemaskan di saat seperti ini.

Sehun baru saja pulang. Ia menghentikan langkahnya didepan pintu ketika mendengar suara asing di dalam. Ia membuka pintu apartment yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Aih, Kai kau ceroboh sekali. Sehun mengerutkan dahi nya bingung, memandang adiknya dengan namja asing dihadapan Kai.

"Kai?" Sehun memanggil adiknya.

"Oh? Hyung? Kau sudah pulang?" Kai menoleh kaget ketika suara hyung nya memanggilnya.

"Siapa dia?" Sehun memandang tak suka pada Kris. Kris yang dipandang begitu pun segera berdiri dari duduknya. Entah kenapa, Sehun merasa tak suka mendapati adiknya sedang berduaan dengan namja lain.

"Aku Kris. Maaf sudah datang tanpa ijin mu. Kai, aku pamit dulu ne, ini sudah malam. Terima kasih atas makan malam nya." ucap Kris sopan seraya berlalu meninggalkan dua namja disana.

"Terima kasih sudah datang." untung nya Kai masih sempat mengucapkan rasa terima kasih nya pada Kris sebelum namja itu benar-benar berlalu dari pintu apartment nya.

Sehun memandang tajam mata adiknya. Namun, Kai seperti tak memiliki rasa bersalah di wajah nya. Ia hanya membalas menatap Sehun dengan ekspresi datar. "Kai, bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk tidak menerima orang asing masuk ke apartment kita? Ini sudah jam 10 malam dan kau membiarkan nya berada disini." Sehun mulai membuka mulutnya dengan tatapan tajam nya.

"Hm, maaf aku lupa." Kai menjawab enteng.

"Kau kenapa sih? Kenapa jadi begini? Kau aneh akhir-akhir ini Kai, kau berubah." Sehun mulai emosi.

_Berubah? Siapa sebenarnya berubah disini hyung? Kau atau aku?_ Kai terdiam sesaat sebelum wajahnya menatap dalam mata Sehun dengan tatapan datarnya. "Bagaimana hyung?"

Sehun mengerutkan dahi nya bingung. "Bagaimana apanya?"

"Spaghetti nya."

"Bagaimana rasa spaghetti buatan Luhan hyung? Enak tidak?" Kai tersenyum. Namun, matanya terus memojokkan Sehun.

"A..apa maksud mu Kai? Aku tidak mengerti." Sehun masih berusaha berkilah. Ia dapat melihat jelas tatapan kecewa di mata Kai.

"Aku juga membuatkan spaghetti untuk mu hyung. Walaupun aku tau, kau akan lebih memilih memakan buatan nya."

"Kai, aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau bicarakan." Sehun menelan ludah nya dengan susah payah.

"Mungkin aku memang bodoh hyung. Tapi, aku tidak buta. Aku tidak tuli. Kau mungkin tau nya aku bodoh, ya aku memang bodoh. Tapi aku melihat semuanya." Kai tak pernah melepas senyum di wajah nya, ia terus menatap hyung nya yang saat ini tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Aku melihat mu di kedai es krim dengan nya. Aku melihat mu menyatakan cinta untuknya. Oh, jangan lupakan tadi siang. Aku bertemu dengan nya di supermarket, ia bilang kalian ada janji makan malam. Tapi… tunggu, bukannya kau bilang kau ada jadwal kuliah hyung?" Kai menatap Sehun intens. Sehun runtuh dengan pertahanan nya. Kakinya terkulai lemas di lantai.

"Jadi, siapa sebenarnya yang berubah?" semua perkataan Kai begitu menyayat hati Sehun. Semua ucapan yang keluar dari mulut adiknya benar-benar terasa menusuk hati.

"Maafkan aku." Sehun berucap lirih sambil menatap mata adiknya. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas semburat kekecewaan dan emosi disana. Kai beranjak dari duduknya, meraih botol dengan butiran obat di dalam nya. Kai melempar nya ke tempat sampah, seakan-akan ia tak akan membutuhkan obat itu lagi. Sehun membulatkan matanya, ia beranjak mengambil botol obat yang Kai buang barusan.

"Kai? Apa maksud mu membuang obat ini?"

Kai menghentikan langkah nya. " Untuk apa aku bertahan hidup, jika satu-satunya keluarga yang aku punya perlahan meninggalkan ku?"

"Kai, demi Tuhan aku tak bermaksud meninggalkan mu. Aku minta maaf, sungguh. Maafkan aku." Sehun menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Memang nya apa peduli mu?" Kai berjalan mendekat ke arah Sehun. Matanya yang mulai memerah karna menahan tangis menatap tajam mata Sehun.

"Tentu saja aku peduli pada mu Kai. Kau adik ku, satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki di dunia ini!" Sehun berusaha menahan emosi nya walaupun sedikit bentakan lolos dari mulutnya.

"Benarkah? Apa peduli mu jika aku mati? Apa peduli mu jika aku sedih? Apa peduli mu jika aku mencintai mu hyung?!" Kai tak tahan lagi. Ia sengaja menekankan kata 'mencintai mu' dalam kalimat nya. Segala emosi yang selama ini ia tahan ia tumpahkan begitu saja.

Sehun terperanjat. Telinga dan otak nya berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja adiknya katakana. "A..apa maksud mu Kai?"

"Aku mencintai mu Oh Sehun! Aku mencintai mu. Lebih dari perasaan adik pada kakak nya, aku menginginkan mu! Aku tak mau kau bersama Luhan!" Kai terus berteriak. Ia tak peduli jika tetangga-tetangga nya mendengar teriakan nya. Air mata telah jatuh menetes dari manik hitam nya.

Sehun terdiam. Tidak bisa! Tidak! Ini gila! Pikir Sehun. Perkataan Kai barusan benar-benar menusuk. Seperti ribuan pedang menusuk jantung nya. Ia memandang Kai. Namja manis itu menangis dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Sementara Sehun hanya bisa menjambak kasar rambutnya sendiri. Ini gila! Ia menyayangi Kai. Ia tak mungkin sanggup melihat adiknya sedih. Tapi, mereka berdua kakak adik. Cinta ini tidak mungkin ada. Tidak mungkin.

…

**Yuhuuu~ Akhirnya chapt 4 selesai juga, maaf ya kalo agak lama. Tapi, ini ceritanya panjang kok.**

**Pokoknya makasih banget sama yg udah mau review, pokoknya makin banyakin review ya. Plis banget jangan jd silent readers T.T**

**Oh iya, karna bentar lagi udah lebaran wolfy mau minta maaf lahir batin nih ama readers semua kalo wolfy punya salah. Maaf banget kalo ceritanya kurang bagus dan kurang memuaskan. Tapi, bakal diusahain buat kalian suka ama ceritanya. Maaf juga kalo update nya kadang kelamaan. Hihi.**

**Annyeong~**

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**sayakanoicinoe, novisaputri09, Thiiya, rahmahalrianti, oracle88,**

**chotaein816, Kamong Jjong, Ren Choi, .7, Jongin48, **

**Oh SeHan, Kkeynonymous, mole13, putrifibrianti96, urikaihun,**

**Hunnieakai, , Guest, jonginisa, Guest, Guest,**

**Mizukami-Sakura-chan, nadiaa, snnxxz, Oh Se Han, Kaikai, safira**


	5. Chapter 5

**Annyeoongggg~~**

**Udah lama banget yaaap, maafin wolfy ya karna update nya lama bgt T.T**

**Wolfy sibuk banget sama sekolah, ga pernah simpet buka laptop, tapi karna kemaren ga sengaja buka email dan banyak email dari para readers yang pengen banget FF ini dilanjut, aku jadi termotivasi buat lanjutin FF ini.**

**Maaf banget sekali lagi kalo misalnya FF ini lama banget update nya, semoga kalian tetep suka ya sama ceritanya. Dan insha Allah bakal bikin satu FF lagi, still HunKai yang pasti. Gimana? Pada setuju ga?**

**Ya maklum lah, wolfy adalah salah satu korban dari kurikulum 2013 T.T yang masih sekolah pasti ngerasain gimana kesiksa nya. Tapi, wolfy janji bakalan terus bikin FF. So, please jangan bosen-bosen buat nungguin karya-karya wolfy dan yang pasti jangan lupa buat review yaappp. With love, wolfy.**

Chapter 5

Sehun mengedarkan pandangan nya, Kai masih saja menangis dengan isakan memilukan yang tak berhenti keluar dari mulutnya. Sehun tak tega. Adiknya tak pernah begitu, bahkan ketika kedua orang tuanya meninggal pun ia tak pernah menangis begitu.

Tiba-tiba isakan Kai terhenti, Sehun mengangkat kepala nya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. Kai memegangi dada nya. Oh Tuhan, jangan sekarang. Kai jatuh dari duduknya, Sehun dengan panik menggendong adiknya menuju kamar. Ia berusaha mencari alat bantuan nafas di nakas kamar mereka. Dengan hati-hati, Sehun memasangkan alat bantu nafas itu di mulut Kai. Kai menggerakkan bibirnya, menggumamkan kata sakit walau tak ada suara keluar dari mulutnya. Sehun mengelus kepala adiknya itu lembut. "Tenang Kai, hyung disini."

Sehun memeluk tubuh adiknya yang saat ini sedang tertidur. Selang dari alat bantuan nafas masih terpasang di hidung dan mulut Kai. Sehun meremas dadanya, bagaimana bisa ia membuat adiknya seperti ini. "Tuhan, ku mohon jaga lah Kai untukku. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya." Sehun bergumam pelan sebelum mengecup kening Kai. Ia beranjak dari tidurnya, berjalan ke arah jendela. Langit mendung diluar sana, seakan mengerti perasaan Sehun yang sedang kalut. Sungguh, ia mencintai Luhan. Ia bahagia bisa bersama Luhan dan ia tak pernah berfikir bahwa Kai ternyata juga mencintai nya. Mencintai hyung kandung nya sendiri. Sehun menghela nafas panjang. Ia harus mengambil sebuah keputusan sulit dalam hidupnya. Memilih antara kebahagiaan nya atau kebahagiaan adiknya. Bukan, bukan karena ia tak bahagia melihat Kai bahagia. Tapi, ia baru saja bertemu Luhan. Merasakan cinta tumbuh dihati nya untuk orang sespesial Luhan dan sekarang kenyataan seperti berusaha membunuhnya secara perlahan.

Sehun menimang-nimang ponsel di tangan nya. Sesekali ia melirik Kai yang masih tertidur. Ia ingin menelfon Luhan dan mengajak namja manis itu bertemu. Tapi, Sehun bingung. Bagaimana ia menjelaskan pada Luhan, ia tak mungkin bilang kalau Kai tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaan padanya kan? Itu akan membuat Luhan shock, sama seperti dirinya. Ya, Sehun sudah memutuskan suatu keputusan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Ia tau ini dosa besar. Kakak adik tidak seharusnya mencintai. Tapi, ia benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan Kai. Kalaupun saat ini ia melakukan dosa besar, ia berjanji untuk hanya melakukan dosa ini. Toh, Sehun rasa ia adalah orang yang cukup baik. Tuhan tau, pikirnya. Tuhan tau bagaimana Sehun tak ingin kehilangan Kai. Biarlah ia mengorbankan Luhan, perasaan nya pada Luhan dan mimpi-mimpi nya bersama Luhan yang tak akan mungkin terwujud. Asal bukan Kai yang ia korbankan. Ia tak ingin menjadi kakak yang buruk, setidaknya biarkan ia bahagia dengan tetap bersama Kai.

Sehun menekan beberapa tombol angka di ponselnya. "Yoboseyo? Luhan, bisa kita bertemu?"

….

"Ke..kenapa Sehun?" Luhan menegang di kursinya. Air mata hampir saja jatuh dari pelupuk mata nya.

Sehun membisu. Tanpa sadar ia meremas dadanya. Hatinya sakit sekali. Hatinya sakit melihat namja nya itu meneteskan air mata untuk dirinya. Sehun memang bodoh. Ia sudah membuat dua orang yang paling penting untuk dirinya menangis hari ini. Ia terus menunduk, kepalanya tak berani terangkat. Lebih tepatnya, ia tak berani menatap mata Luhan.

"Ma..maafkan aku Lu." Sehun masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tatap aku Sehun." Luhan meremas tangan Sehun.

Ingin sekali rasanya ia memeluk Luhan nya. Luhan kesayangan nya. Namun, bayangan Kai terus muncul. Mengingatkan nya pada sosok adik manis nya. Yang mungkin saja, saat ini sedang menangis di apartment saat terbangun tanpa Sehun di samping nya. Sehun menghela nafas nya berkali-kali.

"Luhan, tolong lepaskan. Aku tidak bisa lagi." Sehun mengangkat wajahnya, berharap Luhan mau melepaskan genggaman nya.

Luhan masih terisak dengan air mata di pipi nya. Matanya memandang tajam Sehun, mencari sebuah kebohongan disana. Nihil. Semua terlihat nyata, terlihat jelas bahwa Sehun menginginkan hubungan mereka berakhir disini.

"Luhan, kumohon. Mengerti lah."

"Mengerti? Kau suruh aku mengerti? Kau yang harusnya mengerti bahwa aku tidak bisa Sehun!" Luhan berteriak namun ia melepaskan genggaman nya di tangan Sehun. Percuma rasanya harus membujuk Sehun tetap tinggal.

Sehun membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju pintu rumah Luhan. "Aku pulang, baik-baik lah." Luhan menatap nanar punggung tegap yang perlahan menghilang di balik pintu. Ia tersenyum miris.

….

Kai mendesah pelan dalam tidurnya. Keringat dingin mengucur di dahi nya. Mimpi buruk itu datang lagi. Mimpi bahwa Sehun akan meninggalkan nya. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia bermimpi buruk. Dan sepertinya malam ini yang paling buruk. Dalam mimpi nya, ia berusaha mengejar Sehun. Namun, semakin Kai mengejar Sehun, semakin jauh pula jarak mereka. Kai takut.

"Hyungg…. Jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon." Kai mengigau dalam tidurnya.

"HYUNG!" Kai berteriak keras sebelum akhirnya bangun terduduk. Nafasnya terengah, namun ia lebih panik lagi saat tak menemukan Sehun di samping nya.

"Hyung? Eodiseo? Hyung, jebal jangan tinggalkan aku.. hiks." Kai memeluk lututnya yang gemetaran. Menenggelamkan wajahnya dan menangis.

Sehun yang baru saja sampai di depan pintu segera berlari panik mencari adiknya. Ia mendengar Kai berteriak sebelum suara tangisan Kai mulai pecah dan menyapa pendengaran nya. Sehun berdiri di ambang pintu, menemukan sosok Kai yang menangis terisak. Ia pun segera berlari, memeluk Kai. Membawa tubuh adik kesayangan nya itu ke pelukan hangat nya. Kai tak berhenti menangis. Kaos Sehun mulai basah karena nya. Sehun menenggelamkan kepala Kai di dadanya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, hyung." Kai bicara dengan nafas nya yang tersengal.

"Tentu. Kau juga harus berjanji tak akan membiarkan ku sendirian." Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Kai. Memberi rasa aman dan nyaman dalam pelukan nya.

Kai mengangguk kecil. "Mulai sekarang, hanya ada aku dan kau. Sehun dan Kai. Akan selalu bersama. Selamanya. Hyung janji." Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya. Kai tersenyum kecil di pelukannya walaupun jejak air mata masih menempel di pipinya.

…..

Sudah seminggu ini Sehun berubah. Seperti dulu. Saat ia belum menjadi milik orang lain. Pulang cepat, makan malam di rumah, bahkan makan siang di taman bersama Kai pun tak pernah ia lewatkan. Kai tentu saja senang, tapi ia jadi sedikit bingung. Dimana Luhan? Tunggu, apa ucapan Sehun saat itu serius? Saat hyung nya itu mengatakan bahwa mulai saat itu, saat Sehun mendekap hangat tubuh Kai, bahwa hanya akan ada Kai dan Sehun. Apa itu sungguhan? Entahlah, Kai jadi pusing.

Kai menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal. Menunggu Sehun pulang untuk makan malam bersama. Kai senang sekali Sehun kembali memperhatikan nya. Tapi, apa Sehun dan Luhan masih tetap bersama? Kalau mereka masih bersama, maka perilaku Sehun pada nya sungguh tak ada artinya. Sehun hanya ingin Kai terus meminum obat nya. Pertanyaan dan spekulasi bodoh Kai terus saja terngiang di kepalanya, seperti berusaha memecahkan kepala Kai yang terasa semakin pusing.

Cklek.

"Hyung? Sudah pulang?" Kai menatap sosok Sehun yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kenapa tak mengunci pintu? Kalau ada orang asing masuk bagaimana?" Sehun melipat tangan nya di dada. Kecerobohan Kai harus membuat Sehun menjaga nya ekstra 24 jam.

"Hehe, maafkan aku. Aku lupa." Kai menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah, makan lah. Aku sudah makan, menunggu hyung terlalu lama membuatku semakin lapar tau." Kai mempoutkan bibirnya, kesal sekali menunggu Sehun yang sangat lama. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk makan duluan.

"Haha, baiklah. Sudah minum obat?"

"Sudah." Kai menjawab singkat.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun bertanya lagi.

"Tentu."

"Kai, jangan mengacuhkan ku." Sehun mulai merengut sebal. Tak ada yang boleh mengacuhkan nya. Terlebih lagi Kai.

"Aku tak mengacuhkan mu."

"Kau mengacuhkan ku. Kenapa?" Sehun menangkup wajah Kai. Menatap nya tepat di manik hazel milik Kai. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kai. Bahkan, sekarang hidung mereka sudah menempel. Dan sedetik kemudian, Sehun menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Kai masih mencerna semuanya ketika ia merasakan Sehun mulai melumat lembut bibirnya. Ini sungguh manis, keduanya bahkan terpejam menikmati ciuman itu. Tak ada yang berniat melepaskan hingga pada akhirnya Kai memukul pelan dada Sehun, member isyarat akan kebutuhan oksigen nya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat Kai dengan nafas yang tersengal. Ciuman yang berlangsung beberapa menit itu meninggalkan benang saliva yang menghubungkan bibir keduanya. Kai mengelap sisa saliva yang entah milik siapa di sudut bibir Kai.

"Kenapa mencium ku?" Kai menunduk malu. Sehun tau pasti wajahnya memerah.

"Karna kau mengacuhkan ku."

"Aku tidak…"

"Sstt, kau mau ku cium lagi? Jangan mengelak. Aku hidup selama 21 tahun bersama mu. Jadi, jangan coba bohongi aku."

"Baiklah." Kai menghela nafas pasrah.

"Jadi, sudah mau cerita?" Sehun membimbing Kai dalam pelukan nya. Ia bahkan belum mandi dan berganti pakaian. Kai bingung kenapa Sehun tetap wangi walaupun begitu.

"Dimana Luhan hyung? Maksudku… apa kalian sudah putus?" Kai mencicit pelan dalam pelukan Sehun.

Sehun mengerutkan kening nya. Oke, jadi Kai meragukan nya? Meragukan perkataan nya malam itu? Bahwa ia berjanji tak akan pernah meninggalkan Kai? Atau memang Kai tak pernah peka bahwa Sehun sudah berpisah dengan Luhan?

"Jadi, kau meragukan ku atau tidak tau?"

"Maksud hyung?" Kai mengerutkan kening nya sebal. Kenapa jadi ia yang terlihat bodoh sekarang?

"Tentu saja aku sudah mengakhiri hubungan ku dengan Luhan. Kau tau kan, aku hanya akan dimiliki oleh satu orang."

"Siapa?"

"Namja dalam pelukan ku." Kai merasakan pipinya memanas mendengar perkataan Sehun. Sungguh, ia menyesal meragukan Sehun.

"Jadi, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, ne?" Sehun tersenyum saat merasakan Kai mengangguk dalam pelukan nya.

…..

Kai masih sibuk di dapur saat Sehun terbangun dari tidur nyenyak nya. Hari Minggu, hari dimana semua orang menghabiskan waktu untuk bersantai. Sama hal nya dengan Sehun dan Kai. Biasanya mereka akan pergi berjalan-jalan di akhir pekan. Tapi, hari ini Kai ingin tetap di rumah dan menghabiskan sepanjang hari di rumah.

"Aku lapar." Sehun mencomot roti bakar saat ia baru keluar dari kamar. Rambutnya yang acak-acakan dan wajahnya yang berantakan khas orang bangun tidur membuat Kai terkikik geli. Oh, ayolah. Sehun sudah cukup tua untuk tampang buruk seperti itu saat bangun tidur.

"Cuci muka dan sikat gigi mu pemalas." Kai memicingkan mata nya saat melihat Sehun mulai mencomot roti keduanya.

"Baiklah nona manis." Sehun berjalan cuek ke kamar mandi saat merasa spatula milik Kai meluncur indah mengenai kepala nya.

"Yes, tepat sasaran." Kai tersenyum menang melihat Sehun meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri.

Sehun meringis kesakitan. Oke, ia akui Kai memang pelempar spatula yang cukup handal. Terbukti dengan benjolan di kepalanya akibat 'spatula terbang' milik Kai.

"Itu sakit tau, kau menyebalkan." Sehun mencubit pipi Kai pelan sebelum akhirnya ia berlari kabur menuju kamar mandi. Kai terkikik geli, rasanya ia yang sekarang menjadi hyung disini.

Ting..tong..

Kai mengerutkan kening nya. Sepertinya ada tamu. Kai mematikan kompor dan melepas celemek nya sebelum membukakan pintu.

Cklek.

Kai membuka pintu. Mendapat seorang wanita paruh baya berdiri di depan apartment nya dengan wajah yang memelas. Wanita itu tersenyum menatap Kai.

"Maaf, apakah ini benar apartment Sehun?" wanita paruh baya itu memulai pembicaraan.

"Iya, ada apa ahjumma mencari hyung ku?" Kai bertanya bingung.

"Bisakah aku bertemu dengan nya?"

"Tentu saja. Silahkan masuk, ia sedang di kamar mandi." Kai mempersilahkan wanita itu masuk. "Maaf, apartment kami kecil dan sedikit berantakan." Kai membungkuk sopan sebelum memanggil Sehun yang masih berada di kamar mandi.

"Hyung, ada yang mencari mu?"

"Siapa?" Sehun menghentikan menyisir rambut nya.

"Entahlah." jawab Kai sebelum akhirnya berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang kebingungan.

Sehun melangkah menuju ruang tamu. Bertanya-tanya siapa yang mencari nya sepagi ini, lagipula ini hari minggu. Dan langkah Sehun berhenti ketika mendapati wanita paruh baya itu terduduk di sofa ruang tamu nya.

"Xi ahjumma?" sapa Sehun.

"Sehun? Duduklah, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Xi ahjumma.

Kai diam-diam menguping pembicaraan mereka. Dan hatinya mencelos ketika mengetahui bahwa wanita itu adalah Xi ahjumma. Nyonya Xi, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah ibu Luhan.

"Ada apa ahjumma?" Sehun berusaha tenang walaupun ia sedikit terkejut melihat ibu Luhan datang menemui nya.

"Bisakah kau datang ke rumah? Menemui Luhan, sebentar saja." wanita itu menatap memelas pada Sehun.

"Maaf ahjumma, aku tidak bisa." tolak Sehun halus. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat air mata wanita itu yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata nya.

"Sehun, aku tau kau dan Luhan sudah putus. Tapi, tak bisakah kau menjenguk nya sebentar? Ia sakit, semenjak kau memutuskan hubungan kalian ia tak berhenti menangis. Ia bahkan terus mengurung dirinya dalam kamar, ia juga tak mau makan. Dia sakit, maag nya kambuh dan demam nya tak kunjung turun sejak dua hari yang lalu. Ia terus mengigaukan nama mu Sehun."

Sehun terhenyak mendengar penuturan ibu Luhan. Benarkah? Benarkah itu semua? Bahwa Luhan nya sedang sakit karena terus memikirkan nya?

"Jenguk ia sebentar. Bujuk ia agar mau makan, Sehun. Kumohon."

"Maaf ahjumma, aku tidak bisa." Sehun berusaha memantapkan hatinya. Ingin sekali ia segera menjenguk Luhan, menemui mantan kekasih nya itu. Mantan kekasihnya yang sedang sakit karena dirinya. Tapi, ingatan akan janji nya pada Kai membuat ia bertekad menolak menemui Luhan.

"Kumohon, sebentar saja. Biarkan ia melihat mu." nyonya Xi terduduk di hadapan Sehun. Memegangi kaki Sehun dan terus memohon padanya agar ia mau menemui putra kesayangan nya itu.

"Ahjumma, kumohon jangan seperti ini." Sehun membantu nyonya Xi untuk berdiri. Ia merasa sangat brengsek sekarang, membohongi naluri nya dan membuat salah satu wanita yang ia hormati bersujud di hadapan nya.

"Hyung, temui Luhan hyung." Sehun menoleh saat mendengar suara Kai yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Temui ia, Luhan hyung membutuhkan mu." Kai tersenyum pedih menatap Sehun. Sejujurnya, ia sungguh tidak rela. Tapi, Kai sadar. Ia tak boleh egois, Luhan lebih membutuhkan Sehun saat ini.

"Tapi, Kai…" Sehun menatap Kai ragu.

"Tak apa hyung, aku baik-baik saja. Pergilah, temui dia."

"Baiklah."

Nyonya Xi yang mendengar kalimat persetujuan dari Sehun tersenyum senang. Ia hampir saja mencium kaki Kai jika Kai tak menghentikan nya. "Terima kasih nak, terima kasih sudah membujuk Sehun."

"Kau masih ingat janji ku kan? Aku akan pulang sebelum makan malam, aku janji. Tetaplah di rumah, aku menyayangi mu." Sehun memakai jaketnya dan mencium kening Kai sebelum ia berlalu bersama nyonga Xi menuju rumah Luhan.

Kai menatap lesu pintu apartment yang baru saja tertutup. Perasaan seperti dulu kembali hadir, perasaan ketakutan Kai akan Sehun yang meninggalkan nya demi Luhan. Ah sudahlah, ia tak boleh egois. Luhan lebih membutuhkan Sehun sekarang.

….

Kai menatap jam dinding di ruang makan. Ini sudah jam 1 malam. Dan makan malam seharusnya sudah berlangsung 6 jam yang lalu. Sehun akan berjanji akan pulang sebelum makan malam. Tapi nyata nya, enam jam sudah berlalu semenjak orang-orang normal selesai dengan makan malam nya Sehun tak kunjung pulang.

Kai menitikkan air mata nya. Kai mencoba menghapus nya, tapi sial nya air mata bodoh itu tetap keluar. Kai terus menghapus nya kasar. Tapi air mata dari kedua manik nya seakan terus keluar. Kai menyerah, ia menjatuhkan makanan yang sudah ia masak dengan susah payah dengan frustasi. Air mata terus mendesak keluar dari matanya. Jangan lupakan isakan yang terdengar memilukan hati yang tak henti-hentinya keluar dari mulut nya.

Kenapa ia bisa begitu bodoh? Kenapa ia bisa percaya akan janji-janji Sehun karena pada nyata nya Sehun tak pernah pulang sebelum makan malam? Kenapa rasanya perih sekali? Kenapa ia harus menganggap Sehun benar-benar akan menepati janji nya? Kenapa? Kenapa ya Tuhan?

"Tuhan, maafkan aku yang egois ini. Aku memang salah, aku telah berdosa karena mencintai hyung ku sendiri. Aku telah memisahkan dua insan yang harusnya hidup bahagia. Maafkan aku hyung, maafkan aku." Kai terus terisak dan merutuki akan semua kebodohan nya.

Kenapa ia tak pernah memikirkan perasaan Sehun? Kenapa ia hanya memikirkan perasaan nya yang terluka? Apa Luhan sesakit ini ketika Sehun meninggalkan nya? Kenapa ia begitu jahat pada Luhan? Luhan itu sempurna! Ia harusnya mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Kai benar-benar merasa dirinya sangat jahat sekarang. Kepalanya pusing dan jantung nya berdetak cepat. Pandangan nya mulai mengabur ketika ia melihat pisau bekas ia memotong apel di meja makan. Ia meraih pisau itu. Kecil, tapi tajam.

"Tuhan, ijinkan aku menebus kesalahan mu." ucap Kai sebelum beranjak ke kamar mandi.

…

Sehun bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Menatap ke sekeliling. Bernafas lega ketika menemukan Luhan masih tertidur di pelukannya. Astaga, jam berapa sekarang? Sehun melirik cepat pada jam di kamar Luhan. Shit! Jam satu malam!

Sehun masih ingat, ia berjanji akan pulang sebelum makan malam. Dan sekarang? Sudah jam 1 malam. Orang bodoh mana yang akan makan malam jam satu malam. Sehun menidurkan Luhan di bantal pelan sebelum ia bergegas mengambil jaketnya. Ia mencium kening Luhan sebelum pergi.

Setelah pamit pada Xi ahjumma, ia berlari kencang menuju halte bus. Oh, sial! Ini sudah jam 1 malam dan bus terakhir berangkat jam 10. Entah kenapa, perasaan nya mendadak tak enak. Ia khawatir sekali dengan Kai. Apa Kai terus menunggu nya? Apa ia sudah makan? Apa ia baik-baik saja?

"Oh Tuhan, kumohon lindungi adikku." Sehun berlari cepat menuju apartment nya. Sesekali ia menerima umpatan dari pejalan kaki yang ia tabrak karena tidak fokus.

Dan ia mendesah lega saat mendapati pintu apartment nya terkunci. Itu artinya, Kai tidak lupa mengunci nya. Untung saja Sehun membawa kunci cadangan kemanapun ia pergi.

Kelegaan itu berubah menjadi kecemasan kembali saat tak mendapati Kai dimanapun. "Kai? Eodisseo?" Sehun mencelos ketika melihat pecahan piring dan makanan yang berserakan di sekitar meja makan? "Kai? Astaga ya Tuhan, kau dimana?"

Sehun ingat, ia belum mengecek kamar mandi.

Cklek.

Sehun merasa tubuhnya mati rasa. Kakinya lemas, membuatnya terduduk di lantai. Badannya menyentuh ceceran darah di lantai. Sehun berharap ia buta saja, ia berharap ia mati saja sekarang. Ia merangkak menuju tubuh Kai yang tergeletak di lantai kamar mandi.

"Hey Kai, ini tidak lucu. Bangunlah." Sehun merasa liquid bening meleleh di pipinya.

"Bangunlah!" Sehun menggerakkan tubuh Kai brutal. Namun nihil, tubuh ringkih dalam dekapannya tak mau bergerak sama sekali. Bibir Kai mulai pucat. Sehun meringis melihat pergelangan tangan Kai yang tak berhenti mengeluarkan darah. Ia melihat pisau dapur yang biasa Kai gunakan untuk memotong apel untuknya tergeletak dengan jejak darah disana.

"Hey sayang, bertahanlah. Si brengsek ini mencintai mu." Sehun menggendong tubuh Kai keluar apartment. Berlari dengan sisa tenaga nya. Sehun merasa tubuhnya mati rasa. Ia tak merasakan lelah di kakinya yang terus berlari menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Kemeja dan jaketnya mulai basah oleh darah dan keringat. Darah dari pergelangan tangan sang adik juga tak berhenti mengalir.

Sehun merasa buta akan keadaan di sekeliling nya. Saat ia sampai rumah sakit, yang ia ingat adalah sekumpulan suster yang membawa Kai menuju ruang bertuliskan ICU di pintu nya. Sehun masih menggenggam tangan adiknya sebelum Kai menghilang dari balik pintu ruangan ICU. Ia juga masih membisikkan di telinga Kai, "Si brengsek ini mencintai mu, jangan ingkari janji mu sayang. Aku menunggu mu."

Sesudahnya, Sehun berteriak histeris pada suster dan dokter yang menangani Kai. "Dokter, aku mohon selamatkan adikku! Aku punya uang dokter, aku punya apartment! Jangan khawatirkan biaya nya, berapapun untuk adikku!"

Orang-orang di rumah sakit menatap iba pada Sehun. Terlebih lagi saat pemuda itu jatuh terduduk dengan gumaman kecil. "Dia adalah matahari, satu-satunya sumber kehidupan dalam tata surya ku."

**TBC~**

**Gimana? Aneh kan ya?-_- geje ini geje**

**huhu, sedih deh sedih karna update nya lama banget, tapi wolfy janji bakal rajin update. Tungguin juga ya FF kedua aku, stay HunKai kok. kkkk~**

**Maaf nih, gabisa ngucapin thanks to seperti biasanya karna FF insanity udah kekubur, jadi susah liat reviewers nya. Next chapter, bakal dikasih kok~**

**With Love, Wolfy. Muachhh.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Anyyeong~**

**Huwaaa, update nya masih kurang cepet kah? T.T**

**Banyak banget tugas dan ekskul, les juga. Bikin wolfy jadi jarang banget bisa buka laptop. Kalo malem pun, laptop disita sama appa dan disuruh cepet-cepet tidur. Jadinya, kalo punya waktu selo doang bisa tulis FF-_- maah wolfy jadi curhat hiksss**

**Semoga ceritanya ga mengecewakan yapp^^**

Sehun, pemuda tampan itu masih setia berdiri disana. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang panik saat mendapat telefon dari Sehun pun segera menuju rumah sakit. Baekhyun ingin sekali memaki namja datar itu jika saja kondisinya tak seburuk sekarang. Sehun, dengan baju penuh bercak darah, keringat dingin dan rambut yang acak-acakan, oh jangan lupakan sepatu nya yang tertinggal entah dimana saat ia berlari menuju rumah sakit. Ia masih setia disana, didepan pintu ruang ICU yang dua jam lalu seakan menelan adiknya hingga sekarang.

"Tenanglah. Semoga Tuhan memberikan yang terbaik untuk Kai." Chanyeol mengelus punggung Sehun, mencoba meringankan beban pemuda itu.

Sehun mengusap wajah nya kasar. Bagaimana ia tak frustasi? Sudah dua jam ia menunggu dan tak ada tanda-tanda dokter atau suster keluar dari ruangan itu untuk sekedar memberikan informasi tentang keadaan adiknya.

"Ini semua salahku. Kalau saja aku tak pergi, kalau saja Luhan tak menahan ku, kalau saja aku tak ketiduran." Sehun bergumam pelan namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh telinga Baekhyun. Pemuda mungil bermarga Byun itu ingin sekali menampar Sehun mendengar penuturan nya. Untung saja, Chanyeol dapat melihat gelagat marah dari kekasih mungil nya itu sehingga dapat mencegah sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Baekhyun memang pemuda mungil, tapi tak ada yang berani memancing amarah nya dan sepertinya Sehun sudah sangat membuat nya jengah.

"Aku tau kau marah pada ku hyung. Bunuh lah aku jika itu bisa membuat Kai baik-baik saja." Sehun memandang Baekhyun yang duduk disamping nya dengan iba. Kalau saja bisa, ia ingin sekali menggantikan posisi Kai.

"Aku sudah dari dulu ingin membunuh mu bodoh. Tapi Kai terlalu mencintai mu, membunuh mu sama saja dengan membunuh nya." Baekhyun memandang lurus ke depan. Air mata nya menetes, membayangkan Kai yang sedang berjuang sendirian di dalam sana.

Cklek.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan tentu saja Sehun langsung menoleh ke arah pintu ICU yang baru saja terbuka. Sang dokter yang muncul dari dalam melepaskan masker nya.

"Keadaan nya masih kritis, dia kehilangan banyak darah. Untung saja, ia tak terlambat dibawa ke rumah sakit." dokter itu seakan mengerti kecemasan ketiga orang di depannya.

"Syukurlah." ketiganya bernafas lega.

"Tapi, jantung nya sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik. Sepertinya, ia tidak rutin minum obat. Ia masih sangat lemah dan belum sadar, tolong jaga terus kesehatan nya, jangan sampai ia stress." dokter itu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sehun mengangguk lemah mengerti.

…

Sehun masih terjaga sampai pagi di samping ranjang Kai, tangan nya masih setia menggenggam tangan Kai. Mengecup nya sesekali, berharap adiknya akan membuka matanya. Tapi sayang, sepertinya Kai masih enggan membuka manik hazel nya itu.

"Bangunlah, hari ini hujan turun. Pasti sebentar lagi akan ada pelangi, kau sangat menyukai pelangi kan? Bangun lah, kita lihat bersama." Sehun berbisik di telinga Kai. Sedari tadi, mulut nya tak berhenti mengeluarkan kata-kata lembut seperti 'aku menyayangi mu', 'bangunlah sayang' atau kata-kata lain yang mungkin saja akan membuat Kai bangun dari tidur nya. Namun sepertinya Kai masih ingin tertidur. Sehun meringis pelan saat mengusap bekas sayatan pada pergelangan tangan Kai. Rasa bersalah, marah dan kecewa terhadap dirinya sendiri membuat Sehun begitu ingin menggantikan posisi Kai, kalau saja bisa.

"Istirahat lah, kau tidak tidur sejak semalam." Baekhyun mengusap pelan punggung Sehun, berharap dapat membuat Sehun membagi beban nya.

Sehun menggeleng. Ia tidak ingin tidur. "Bagaimana kalau aku tidur lalu Kai terbangun? Bagaimana kalau ia mencari ku? Aku ingin terus disamping nya."

"Aku akan membangunkan mu Sehun, percayalah Kai akan marah besar jika tau aku membiarkan mu tidak tidur semalaman." Baekhyun masih membujuk Sehun sebelum akhirnya pemuda pucat itu mengangguk.

Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa, memejamkan matanya. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar dengkuran halus dari namja bermarga Oh itu.

"Lihatlah Kai, dia begitu keras menjaga mu. Kau harus bangun." Baekhyun tersenyum getir melihat kondisi Kai. Namja tan itu tak bergeming dari tidurnya, seakan mimpi indah tak ingin sedetik pun ia lewatkan. Dengan selang oksigen di hidung dan mulutnya, serta bekas luka sayatan di pergelangan tangan nya membuat Kai tampak begitu memprihatinkan. Belum lagi, badan nya yang begitu kurus.

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun juga tak kalah kasihan terhadap Oh Sehun. Namja itu tak tidur sejak semalam, atau bahkan mungkin ia juga belum makan sejak kemarin. Untunglah, Baekhyun berhasil membujuknya untuk tidur. Wajahnya terlihat lelah dengan kantung mata yang membesar.

"Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja." Chanyeol menepuk pundak Baekhyun. Kekasih nya itu mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun. Ini memang cukup sulit untuk Baekhyun. Karena jujur saja, Baekhyun sangat menyayangi Kai dan Sehun.

…

Ini sudah hari kedua Kai dalam kondisi tidak sadar. Sehun? Jangan tanyakan kabarnya. Persis seperti mayat hidup. Tak pernah bergeming dari samping ranjang Kai. Pemuda itu masih setia menunggu malaikat nya membuka mata.

Musim dingin kali ini benar-benar menusuk tulang. Hujan seakan tak ingin berhenti, persis seperti air mata Sehun yang enggan berhenti menetes tiap mengingat adik kesayangan nya yang terbaring lemas di ranjang rumah sakit.

Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa hari ini, Sehun meninggalkan rumah sakit. Tebak kemana ia pergi? Gereja. Tak ada salah nya kan menceritakan keluh kesah pada Tuhan? Sehun bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali ia kesana, mungkin natal tahun lalu. Yah, Sehun menyadari nya. Mungkin Tuhan tak lagi menyayangi nya dan tak mau lagi mendengar doa nya karena ia jarang ke gereja. Tapi, Kai selalu berkata bahwa Tuhan akan memaafkan segala kesalahan kita. Jadi, Sehun mencoba nya. Berharap Tuhan akan mendengarkan doa nya.

Sehun berhenti sejenak saat kaki nya telah sampai di depan pintu gereja. Perasaan ragu menyelimuti hatinya, masihkah Tuhan mau memaafkan nya? Sehun menggeleng, ia harus percaya pada Kai. Ia harus percaya bahwa Tuhan akan memaafkan segala kesalahan nya. Jadi, Sehun memutuskan untuk masuk.

Sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang terlihat sedang berdoa di deretan kursi gereja. Sehun duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Hey nak, kau Sehun kan? Sudah lama aku tak melihatmu. Tak bersama Kai? Oh, sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah." Sehun merasakan pundak nya ditepuk oleh seseorang. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang pastour tengah tersenyum pada nya.

Sehun mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan sang pastour. "Ingin cerita?" sang pastour duduk disamping Sehun, masih dengan senyuman hangat di wajah tua nya.

"Adikku baru saja melakukan percobaan bunuh diri dan saat ini ia belum sadar. Dan parah nya lagi, aku begitu menyayangi nya. Aku selalu berjanji akan menjaga nya, tapi satu-satunya alasan ia bunuh diri adalah aku." Sehun tersenyum miris, mengingat betapa sayang nya ia pada Kai. Sehun terdiam sejenak, merutuki kebodohan nya selama ini. Keterlambatan nya menyadari bahwa yang ia cintai selama ini hanya lah Kai, bahwa yang hanya ia inginkan untuk seluruh hidup nya adalah Kai, adiknya sendiri.

"Terus katakan padanya bahwa kau menyayangi nya, sekalipun ia tak mempercayaimu. Kau harus bangkit dari keterpurukan mu, demi adikmu. Ia pasti sangat menyayangi mu juga. Kai selalu berkunjung kemari, lucunya ia tak pernah lupa menyebut nama mu setiap kali ia berdoa di gereja. Kai adalah pemuda yang manis dan aku yakin Tuhan mempunyai alasan kenapa ia tak membiarkan Kai meninggal saat itu. Itu pasti karena kau, Tuhan tau bahwa Kai tak ingin benar-benar meninggalkan mu jadi Tuhan membiarkan nya tetap hidup. Kau tak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang Tuhan berikan untuk mu, untuk tetap bersama Kai." Pastour itu mengusap pelan punggung Sehun, mencoba membagi beban yang Sehun rasakan. Sehun tersenyum tulus, senyuman tulus pertama yang ia berikan setelah peristiwa yang menimpa Kai.

"Terima kasih. Sekali lagi, terima kasih. Aku bahkan tak tau bagaimana cara agar bisa bangkit dari semua ini." Sehun memeluk pastour tua itu sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan gereja. "Terima kasih Tuhan." Sehun berbisik pelan sebelum menutup pintu gereja.

Sehun sangat merindukan ayah dan ibu nya. Kaki kurus nya melangkah menuju tempat peristirahatan ayah dan ibunya. Sayang, ia tak bersama Kai saat ini. Padahal sejak lama Kai mengajak Sehun berkunjung ke sana.

"Appa, eomma, maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa menjaga Kai dengan baik." Sehun duduk bersimpuh di depan gundukan tanah di depan nya. Lagi, ia meneteskan air mata lagi. Menangisi betapa ceroboh nya ia menjaga Kai. Padahal ia selalu berjanji pada appa dan eomma mereka untuk menjaga Kai.

Sehun mengusap air mata nya kasar saat merasakan ponsel nya bergetar. Sehun menatap layar ponsel nya yang memperlihatkan nama Baekhyun.

"Yeoboseyo? Sehun? Kau dimana? Cepat ke rumah sakit, Kai sudah sadar." Baekhyun memekik senang di seberang sana.

Sementara Sehun masih mencerna ucapan Baekhyun. Ya Tuhan, benarkah? Benarkah Kai sudah sadar. Sehun menutup mulutnya seakan tak percaya. Tuhan cepat sekali mengabulkan doa nya., padahal baru tadi ia berdoa untuk kesembuhan Kai.

…..

"Kai?" Sehun menggerakkan tangan nya di depan wajah adiknya itu. Berharap Kai akan merespon nya. Namun nihil, adiknya itu tak bergeming.

Kai memang sudah sadar, ia sudah membuka matanya. Ia bahkan sudah bisa duduk. Tapi, ia tak bergeming dari diam nya. Matanya menatap kosong ke depan dengan mulut yang mengatup rapat. Bahkan, dokter pun sudah mengecek kondisi nya dan mengatakan ia baik-baik saja. Tapi, Kai tak ingin membuka mulutnya. Bahkan untuk menggerakkan tangan nya pun ia enggan.

"Ku mohon Kai, bicara lah. Bicara lah pada hyung. Apa ada yang sakit? Katakan. Jangan diam saja." Sehun menggenggam tangan Kai frustasi. Kai memang tidak menolah genggaman tangan Sehun tapi ua juga tak merespon nya.

"Sudahlah Sehun, mungkin ia butuh waktu." Baekhyun menatap iba pada Sehun. Kalau begini, Kai benar-benar terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Wajah manis nya menyiratkan kesedihan dan trauma yang mendalam dan Baekhyun dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

Sehun merasa benar-benar gagal menjadi orang yang melindungi Kai. Kalau begini, lebih baik Kai memukul nya, menamparnya, memaki nya atau mungkin Sehun rela jika Kai membunuh nya. Tapi tolong, jangan seperti ini. Sehun benar-benar tak bisa melihat adiknya begitu.

"Tak apa Sehun, kita tunggu sampai Kai ingin bicara." Baekhyun, pemuda itu masih setia menemani Sehun yang terlihat begitu terpukul. Seharusnya mereka berbahagia sekarang karena Kai sudah sadar, tapi sepertinya keadaan Kai yang begini malah memperburuk mental Sehun.

Kai benar-benar tak ingin bicara, makan pun enggan. Sehun sudah berusaha keras membuat Kai membuka mulut untuk menerima asupan gizi nya, tapi namja manis itu tetap menutup rapat mulutnya.

"Maafkan aku." Sehun menunduk, ia mencoba menahan air mata nya. Ia tak ingin menangis di hadapan Kai. Ia ingin terlihat kuat, tapi sayang air matanya tak bisa berhenti keluar. Bahkan air matanya mengenai tangan Kai yang duduk di samping nya. "Maafkan aku Kai, keluarkan segala sumpah serapah mu untuk ku Kai. Kumohon, bicaralah. Jangan seperti ini." Sehun menangis tertahan. Kepalanya yang menunduk membuat makin banyak air mata yang jatuh ke tangan Kai. Kai masih diam, tak bergeming.

Sehun mengangkat wajah nya. Menatap Kai dalam duka, berharap adiknya itu akan member respon. Tapi nihil, Kai masih tetap diam. Sehun mengecup dahi adiknya lembut dan berbisik "Aku mencintai mu." sebelum keluar dari ruangan Kai.

…

Luhan, namja manis itu berjalan tertatih menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Keadaan nya memang masih kurang sehat tapi ia memaksakan untuk datang menjenguk Kai. Lagipula, hari ini Sehun sedang ada acara kampus yang tak bisa ia tinggalkan. Dan ini kesempatan bagus untuk Luhan, kalau Sehun ada di rumah sakit pasti ia tak akan mengizinkan Luhan untuk menemui Kai.

Luhan membuka pintu ruangan inap Kai perlahan, takut mengganggu Kai. Luhan tersenyum getir saat mendapati Kai dengan kondisi yang persis ia dengar. Seperti patung, atau mungkin mayat hidup.

Kai, terlihat sedikit terkejut mendapati siapa yang datang. Namun setelahnya, ia kembali memasang wajah datar dengan tatapan kosong nya. Luhan berjalan mendekati ranjang Kai.

"Jangan takut, aku tidak akan mencelakai mu Kai." Luhan mengelus surai silver milik Kai.

"Aku tau, mungkin kau sangat membenci ku. Dan aku maklumi itu karena aku memang pantas kau benci. Seharusnya aku tak memaksa Sehun untuk menemani ku tidur malam itu." Luhan masih terus berbicara walaupun Kai tak merespon nya.

"Tapi, aku benar-benar menyadari sesuatu Kai. Sehun, ia sangat membutuhkan mu, ia begitu mencintai mu. Aku diam-diam datang kemari melihat keadaan nya saat kau belum sadar. Ia persis seperti mayat hidup. Ia bahkan tak pernah pergi dari samping ranjang mu. Kau harus tau itu Kai, ia begitu mencintai mu." Luhan menghela nafas. "Aku begitu iri pada mu. Ia sangat memperhatikan mu, ia sangat mencintai mu. Aku tau mungkin kau masih marah padanya. Tapi aku, dengan segala kerendahan hati ku, memohon pada mu untuk kau memaafkan nya. Sehun tak sepenuhnya salah, percayalah pada ku Kai. Aku tak mungkin berbohong tentang semua ini. Kau harus memaafkan nya dan melihat betapa ia berjuang untuk mu, betapa ia begitu mencintai mu."

Luhan berdiri dari duduk nya. "Kai, aku pamit dulu. Aku kesini hanya untuk itu. Ku mohon, pikirkanlah lagi." Luhan merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan kertas lalu menaruhnya di pangkuan Kai. "Ini undangan pernikahan ku. Aku akan menikah dengan namja yang mencintai ku. Ku harap kau mau datang dengan Sehun. Jujur saja, aku masih sangat mencintai Sehun. Tapi, aku tau seberapa keras pun aku mencoba mempertahankan nya, ia akan tetap memilih mu. Dan aku juga berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk melupakan nya dan belajar mencintai calon suami ku. Aku permisi." Luhan menuju pintu keluar. Kai menatap datar sosok Luhan yang menghilang di balik pintu.

Kai menatap kertas undangan di pangkuan nya. Dan sedetik kemudian, ia menangis. Liquid bening itu lolos dari kedua manik hitam nya. "Tuhan, aku harus bagaimana?"

…

TBC~

**Gimana? T.T**

**Aduh, maafkan aku yang update nya masih aja nelat gini. Apalagi sekarang wolfy mau UTS hikss. Doain nilai nya bagus ya biar bisa nerusin FF ini. **

**Semoga readers semua suka sama lanjutan nya. And…. Wolfy bener-bener minta maaf kalo update nya lama banget dan mungkin hasilnya tidak memuaskan. Juga karena ga sempet lagi nulis Thanks To. But, trust me you guys gave me support for continue my FF T.T hikss jadi terharu. Pokoknya makasih banget yang udah setia nungguin FF ini, review, fav, follow dan lain-lain. Saranghaeeeee3 Oh iya, buat FF I Only Wanna Be Your Friend masih dalam proses, kalo sempet bakal dipost besok atau lusa. Thankyouu.**

**With love, Wolfy.**


End file.
